Memelihara Ong Seongwoo
by mellomeongmeong
Summary: [CHAP END] Dua anak manusia yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja di box mesin ATM. PRODUCE 101 Season 2. Wanna One Kang Daniel X Wanna One Ong Seongwoo. OngNiel. YAOI BXB DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Happy reading semuanya~ *padahal ga ada yang baca wkwk sedih*

Title : Memelihara Ong Sengwoo

Cast : Wanna One Kang Daniel X Wanna One Ong Seongwoo

Ong Seongwoo tiba tiba saja terduduk lemas setelah mengetahui angka 0 di layar mesin ATM. Uang tabungannya sudah habis tak bersisa, padahal ia berniat membayar sewa flat yang sudah menunggak dua bulan. Seongwoo menekuk kedua kakinya, lantas menangis tersedu sedu. Tidak menyadari seorang lelaki lainnya dibalik box mesin atm mengetuk ngetuk ruangan kaca tersebut dengan tidak sabar. Setelah lewat lima belas menit, Seongwoo sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berganti posisi. Lelaki yang sudah habis kesabaran menunggu Seongwoo menangis itu, langsung menerobos masuk. Ia berjanji akan mengomeli lelaki tidak jantan -Seongwoo- karna menangis di dalam box mesin ATM, beruntung tidak ada antrian lagi dibelakangnya.

"Hey, carilah tempat lain untuk menangis" sergah si lelaki dengan bahu lebar. Seongwoo tak bergeming, masih menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lutut. Si lelaki berdecak, lantas menekan tombol cancel pada mesin tersebut dan menarik kartu ATM Seongwoo keluar. "Ini" ia segera menyerah kan ATM pada si pemilik, "Hey, ayo cepat ambil kartumu" kartu tersebut diayunkan naik turun didepan kepala Seongwoo. Dan akhirnya berhasil menarik atensi pemuda tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Seongwoo merasa bersalah, ia menunduk 90 derajat didepan lelaki berbahu lebar ini. Lelaki didepannya justru berdecak, lantas merogoh kantong belakang ripped jeansnya, menemukan sebuah sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Seongwoo.

"Kau bisa menghapus air matamu sendiri kan?" tanya lelaki yang baru Seongwoo sadari ternyta memiliki suara husky super sexy, lantas Seongwoo mengagguk dan bergumam terima kasih. Lelaki pemilik sapu tangan itu kembali pada niat awal, yaitu mendapatkan beberapa lembar uang dari mesin didepannya.

"Ya Tuhan, banyak sekali uangmu tuan" pekik Seongwoo secara naluriah kala melihat saldo rekening bernominal ratusan juta milik si lelaki berbahu lebar ini.

"Hey kau membuat ku kaget!" si lelaki mengusap dadanya naik turun, agak heran melihat tingkah ajaib lelaki yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit lalu.

"Ah maafkan aku. Bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu sedikit saja tuan, aku tidak mau jadi gelandangan karna tidak punya uang untuk membayar sewa flat" pinta Seongwoo, lengkap dengan ekspresi anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Sedangkan lelaki didepan Seongwoo sempat terdiam sejenak, mungkin kaget atau terpesona pada wajah tampan Seongwoo.

"Kenapa aku harus meminjamkan nya padamu? kau itu orang asing" semprot si lelaki berperawakan bos gangster -menurut Seongwoo- itu setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Ong Seongwoo, bukan Gong atau Hong, tapi ONG" Seongwoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berkenalan, siapa tau si bos gangster benar benar mau meminjamkan beberapa lembar uang, lagi pula uang bos gangster ini sangat banyak, ia tidak mungkin jatuh miskin saat uangnya dipinjam beberapa lembar saja.

"Namamu benar benar Ong?" kedua alis lelaki gangster bertaut mendengar nama keluarga yang tidak umum menurutnya.

"Ya" Jawab Seongwoo yakin, "Dan anda?"

"Kang Daniel" si bos gangster yang baru diketahui bernama Daniel itu membalas jabatan tangan Seongwoo.

"Nama yang bagus" puji Seongwoo dengan senyuman lebar, kembali menjadi sosok ceria setelah menangis tersedu sedu beberapa menit lalu.

'Kruyukk'

Perut Seongwoo berbunyi dengan kurang ajarnya di depan Daniel. Daniel tertawa, memamerkan gigi kelinci yang lucu, berbanding 180 derajat dengan Daniel beberapa menit lalu. Seongwoo tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, karna tidak punya uang jadi aku belum makan sejak kemarin siang" Seongwoo mengaku.

"Mau ikut ke rumahku? aku akan memberimu makan" tawar Daniel, meskipun wajahnya galak tapi ia masih tau apa itu belas kasihan.

"Benarkah tuan?" Seongwoo bertanya antusias, matanya yang berbinar penuh harapan membuat Daniel ikut senang.

"Ya. Ayo sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ajak Daniel, Seongwoo mengekor saja tanpa pikir panjang.

Seongwoo dibuat menganga saat mobil yang ia kendarai bersama Daniel memasuki kawasan elit. Ada mall, water park, rumah sakit dan beberapa fasilitas umum yang jelas amat mewah disini. Sekelebat pertanyaan mengenai apa pekerjaan Daniel hinggap dipikirannya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan uang ratusan juta didalam rekeningnya, juga mobil lamborghini warna hitam metalic yang sedang ia naiki, Seongwoo tentu tau mobil milik Daniel harganya lebih dari satu miliar. Dirinya saja belum pernah sekedar menyentuh mobil berharga fantastis seperti saat ini selama dua puluh dua tahun ia hidup di dunia.

Jangan jangan Daniel memang bos gangster. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, ekspresi kesalnya saat Seongwoo menangis tadi, tatapan tajam di mata monolidnya serta suara husky yang terdengar sexy namun mengintimidasi. Beda sekali dengannya yang bermata sayu dan bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari pada Daniel.

"Ayo turun" suara husky Daniel memecah lamunan Seongwoo, ia mengangguk dan berjalan mengekori Daniel. Si bos gangster -Kang Daniel- itu melangkah di lantai marmer sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang baru Seongwoo sadari bahwa bangunan itu adalah apartemen. Apartemen mewah lebih tepatnya, ia menyesal karna kebanyakan melamun tadi, lalu bagaimana nanti saat ia harus pulang ke flat?

Daniel menekan beberapa digit angka sebelum pintu apartemennya terbuka. Ia melepas sneakersnya dan meletakkan di rak, mengganti dengan slipper hitam yang tersedia disana. Daniel terlihat disiplin dan rapi dimata Seongwoo, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang suka meletakkan barang sembarangan.

"Eh" Seongwoo memekik kecil saat bulu bulu lembut bergerak disekitar kakinya.

Kucing?

Kenapa kucing? bukankah bos gangster harusnya memelihara anjing bulldog agar terlihat semakin menakutkan. Oh dan mana anak buah Daniel? kenapa hanya ada dua ekor kucing di apartemen sebesar ini? Seorang bos gangster tentu harus punya anak buah bukan? atau paling tidak 'tangan kanan' yang mengikutinya kemana mana. Seongwoo mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apartemen type studio ini di dominasi dengan warna hitam dan merah, terkesan misterius dan elegan. Ah tunggu, bukankah warna hitam dan merah identik dengan vampire? jangan jangan Kang Daniel adalah vampire. Maka dari itu ia mengajak Seongwoo ke rumahnya dengan suka rela. Jakun Seongwoo naik turun memikirkannya. Atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi, Kang Daniel adalah vampire dengan profesi bos gengster.

Bagus!

Pikiran pikiran tidak rasional di otak Seongwoo sukses membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Daniel akan menghisap darahnya sampai habis, lalu memotong motong tubuhnya jadi beberapa bagian, dan memberikan pada dua kucing peliharannya sebagai makan malam. Pikiran buruk di dunia fantasi Seongwoo terus berkecamuk, sesekali tubuhnya bergidik ngeri, sementara Daniel memberi makan kedua kucingnya. Padahal Seongwoo masih belum tau kebenarannya seperti apa.

"Tuan, kau bukan vampire kan?" celetuk Seongwoo, mencari kebenaran atas fantasi diotaknya.

"Apa?" Daniel keheranan, "Vampire katamu?" Seongwoo mengagguk takut. "Jika aku vampire mana mungkin aku keluar saat panas terik begini, yang ada tubuhku akan menjadi abu" lanjut Daniel, kemudian mengusap punggung salah satu kucing lucu tersebut.

"Ah iya anda benar" ujar Seongwoo polos. Daniel tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku, panggil Daniel saja" Daniel berdiri dari posisi semula, "Duduklah dimeja makan, aku akan memasak sebentar" titah Daniel, Seongwoo mengangguk. Daniel mulai memakai apron dan Seongwoo hanya duduk tenang di meja makan memperhatikan punggung Daniel yang ada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Dan, bolehkah aku makan roti gandum dan selai ini? rasanya perutku semakin lapar tidak tertolong" ijin Seongwoo. Roti gandum, selai coklat dan selai nanas memang selalu tersedia diatas meja makan sebagai menu sarapannya.

"Ya, makanlah sepuasmu. Ah aku juga punya puding di kulkas, kau boleh ambil. Sekalian ambilkan dua kaleng bir di rak paling bawah" Daniel berkata sambil terus menumis beberapa sayur dipenggorengan.

"Terima kasih dan oke" Seongwoo beranjak menuju kulkas, lagi lagi mata sayu Ong Seongwoo berbinar, mendapati sepiring puding vanila dan toping karamel diatasnya. Buah buahan segar berbagai warna juga ikut menarik perhatian Seongwoo. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengambil satu buah apel, ah itu sama saja dengan mencuri, pikir Seongwoo mengurungkan niat.

"Seongwoo?" panggil Daniel.

"Ya?" sahut Seongwoo, kepalanya ikut menoleh pada sumber suara, menahan dua kaleng bir ditangan kanan dan sepiring puding di tangan kiri.

"Usiamu sudah legal untuk minum bir kan?" tanya Daniel lagi. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin masuk penjara gara gara memberikan bir pada anak kecil. Siapa tau Seongwoo masih berusia belasan, mengingat cara berpikirnya yang tidak jauh jauh dari dunia fantasi –meskipun tubuhnya sudah besar-

"Tentu saja, aku sudah besar" Seongwoo setengah berdecak, bibirnya sempat mengerucut sebentar.

"Oh ya tubuhmu memang sudah besar. Kalau kau tidak bisa minum bir ambil saja air mineral, susu, atau soda, terserah kau mau yang mana" Daniel sibuk lagi menumis, sesekali menambahkan beberapa rempah.

"Aku mau bir saja, lidahku rindu bagaimana rasa menyenangkan dari bir" putus Seongwoo final. Ia menutup pintu kulkas dengan kaki dan kembali ke meja makan.

Belum sampai lima menit, puding dihadapannya sudah berpindah ke perut. Dilanjutkan dengan selembar roti gandum berlapis selai coklat. Seongwoo mendesah nikmat, bersyukur karna lidahnya masih diijinkan mengecap kembali makanan, tenggorokannya dialiri lagi oleh bir dingin. Akhir akhir ini dia memang lebih sering minum air mineral karna uang yang terbatas.

"Nasi goreng kimchi saja tidak apa kan? aku berusaha memasak secepat mungkin agar kau tidak kelaparan" ucap Daniel seraya meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng dimeja makan, untuknya dan untuk Seongwoo.

"Apapun itu akan ku makan. Selamat makan" Seongwoo seperti kesetanan, makanan dipiring jadi bersih tak bersisa dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Daniel tiba tiba ikut kenyang melihat cara makan Seongwoo yang begitu lahap, sesekali ia memuji masakan buatan Daniel. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, mengagguk sembari mengunyah nasi goreng miliknya. Suara sendawa Seongwoo terdengar kencang, tanpa tahu malu ia justru mengusap usap perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Daniel geleng geleng sekilas, Seongwoo sudah seperti tidak makan selama seminggu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" Seongwoo membungkuk tulus. Senyumannya secerah matahari sekarang, tubuhnya juga lebih berenergi dari pada tadi.

"Bukan masalah" Daniel balas tersenyum, ada perasaan senang menyelinap di dalam dadanya melihat senyuman cerah Seongwoo.

Daniel berdiri, hendak mengangkat piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring, namun Seongwoo menahannya, berkata agar dia saja yang membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Daniel segera mengiyakan tanpa membantah, lantas ia menunggu Seongwoo di sofa ruang tengah, berbekal sebungkus rokok dan pemantik yang selalu tersedia di kantong kemejanya. Ujung benda bernikotin tersebut dibakar, kemudian dihisap oleh bibir tipis Daniel. Kepulan asap yang keluar mampu mengobati rasa asam yang dihasilkan oleh lidahnya setelah makan.

Pada hisapan ketiga, Daniel sudah menemukan Seongwoo duduk disampingnya. Tangan kanan Daniel terjulur ke arah Seongwoo dengan sebungkus rokok dan pemantik, seolah bertanya, 'Kau mau?'. Tanpa pikir panjang Seongwoo menerimanya, membakar ujung sebatang rokok dan menghisap persis seperti yang dilakukan Daniel.

"Sudah sekitar dua minggu aku tidak merokok" Seongwoo berniat membuka topik, dia ini type manusia yang tidak bisa berdiam diaman saja jika ada manusia lain berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Apa aku baru saja merusak rencana 'berhenti merokok' mu?" tanya Daniel, rasa bersalah jelas terselip disana.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku aku juga seorang perokok, karna akhir akhir ini aku lebih memilih membeli makanan dari pada rokok jadi aku tidak merokok" ungkap Seongwoo setelah mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

Daniel diam, masih menikmati nikotin yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya selama empat tahun belakangan. Seongwoo juga diam, ingin bertanya lebih banyak tapi mereka belum akrab, toh Daniel juga seperti tidak ingin bicara apapun.

"Berapa usiamu?" Daniel bertanya duluan, rokoknya sudah ia letakkan di asbak dan berncana mengambil batang kedua.

"Tahun ini usiaku dua puluh dua. Kau?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel, setelah menghembuskan asap lewat mulut.

"Wah benarkah? Aku dua puluh satu, kupikir kau lebih muda atau seumuran. Jadi aku harus menambahkan Kakak didepan namamu" Lelaki berbahu lebar itu tiba tiba saja merasa tidak enak karna menggunakan bahasa informal pada Seongwoo.

"Jika kau memanggilku kak Seongwoo, itu akan terdengar menggelikan" Seongwoo terkikik geli, "Panggil Seongwoo saja, atau Ong, yang mana saja terserah. Omong omong kau tinggal sendiri?" lanjut Seongwoo penasaran. Karna sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan tanda tanda kehidupan lain selain dirinya, Daniel, serta dua kucing menggemaskan warna coklat dan abu abu. Ia juga tidak menemukan foto keluarga atau barang barang lainnya selain punya Daniel. Maksud Seongwoo jika Daniel memang tinggal dengan orang tuanya mungkin ia akan menemukan sepatu perempuan milik ibunya mungkin, atau koleksi benda benda antik milik ayahnya –Seongwoo selalu berpikir pria berusia 40 tahun ke atas selalu mengoleksi benda antik untuk dijadikan hiasan rumah-.

"Tidak" bibirnya berujar tidak begitu jelas karna mengapit rokok yang baru ia sulut, "Aku tinggal dengan Peter dan Rooney, yang itu Peter dan yang itu Rooney" tunjuk Daniel pada kucing kucing yang asyik bergulung gulung di karpet depan mereka.

"Oh, lalu mana orangtuamu?" Mulut Seongwoo yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang itu bertanya tanpa tau diri. Daniel menggeleng sebagai respon. Seongwoo tau arti jawaban itu, Daniel tidak ingin membahas masalah 'orang tua'. Seongwoo jadi merasa bersalah. Mereka diam saja setelah itu, sampai Seongwoo meletakkan putung rokok di asbak.

"Dan, kenapa kau mau menolong orang asing sepertiku?" tanya Seongwoo penasaran, sekalian mencairkan suasana tidak enak barusan.

"Karna kau cantik" bertepatan dengan itu, Daniel menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Seongwoo.

"Hey, aku ini laki laki!" semprot Seongwoo kesal, pertama karna Daniel bilang cantik, dan kedua karna asap rokok. Kalau saja Seongwoo tidak ingat Daniel telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, mungkin ia akan menggundul habis rambut dark brown Daniel.

"Karna tadi wajahmu sangat mirip dengan kucing" Daniel tertawa renyah.

Seongwoo melongo, dengan wajah bodoh, "Benarkah? kupikir aku lebih mirip anjing laut dari pada kucing"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tau betul bagaimana rasanya kelaparan, aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan kelaparan sepertiku dulu" jawab Daniel ringan, ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tidak berhadapan dengan Seongwoo, berpura sibuk menghisap rokok. Seongwoo tersenyum, ia tau gelagat lawan bicaranya, seakan menyuruh Seongwoo untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Dan, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak"

END

tidak yha?

Karna saya masih baru dan amatir dalam dunia per-ffn-an jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang rada anu /? ini murni saya pengen meramaikan ke-ongniel ongniel-an /? di dunia maya, agar supaya terus berlayar tanpa mengenal karam ehehe~

udah ya, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya kalo ada yang baca wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Sengwoo

Warning!

Ada kata kata kasarnya tapi rating masih aman kok ehehe

enjoy~

* * *

Beberapa putung rokok tergeletak diatas asbak, kaleng kaleng bir juga dibiarkan teronggok di meja ruang tengah, Daniel bilang akan membereskannya nanti setelah mengantar Seongwoo pulang ke flat.

Setelah acara makan siang, merokok, menenggak bir kalengan dan sedikit mengobrol, Seongwoo meminta tolong pada Daniel agar mengantarnya pulang ke flat. Perasaan lelaki bermata sayu itu tiba tiba tidak enak, entah kenapa ia jadi kepikiran tentang flatnya, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Daniel tidak keberatan mengantar Seongwoo, bahkan ia bersedia saat Seongwoo menawarinya untuk mampir sebentar. Alis Daniel sempat menukik saat air muka Seongwoo berubah jadi tegang, apa lagi tangan kirinya yang bebas sedang diremas Seongwoo erat. Dia tidak berkata apapun, tapi ekspresi dan remasan ditangan Daniel membuatnya tau ada yang tidak beres pada lelaki disebelahnya ini.

"Ong Seongwoo!" pekik seorang wanita berambut keriting usianya kira kira 45 atau 50. Daniel menebak pasti bibi ini adalah alasan dari ketegangan Seongwoo. Cengkeraman di tangan Daniel terlepas, Seongwoo setengah berlari menghampiri bibi keriting itu. Wajahnya berubah memelas.

"Bi, biarkan aku tinggal seminggu lagi disini, aku akan mencari pinjaman" mohon Seongwoo, tidak lupa tangannya membentuk angka satu.

"Aku sudah rugi besar karna terlalu lama berbelas kasihan padamu. Ku beri waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mengemasi barangmu dari sini!" bentak si bibi tidak manusiawi, ia sudah kepalang kesal pada penyewa bandel seperti Seongwoo.

"Tapi bi, beri aku-" Seongwoo berniat melanjutkan negosiasinya, tapi- "Aku tidak mau tau!" si bibi berlalu, lantas masuk ke dalam flat tepat disebelah Seongwoo dan membanting pintunya kencang.

Daniel terkesiap. Dia hanya menyaksikan drama pengusiran Seongwoo, bingung harus berbuat apa karna ia sendiri tidak tau duduk permasalahannya, dan lagi ia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan Seongwoo dan bibi keriting itu.

Seongwoo kembali lemas tak bergairah, tubuh kurusnya bergetar perlahan, berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi mendesak keluar. Setelah knop pintu flat terbuka, Seongwoo lagi lagi terduduk lemas di lantai kayu. Mata sayunya semakin sayu memikirkan roda kehidupannya sendiri. Dulu dia diatas, sanggup menyombongkan apapun yang ia miliki, tapi sekarang? tempat tinggal saja ia tak punya.

"Seongwoo, kau baik?" Tangan besar Daniel hinggap di pundak Seongwoo. Oh, ia bahkan melupakan kehadiran Daniel disini.

"Ya, aku baik baik saja. Hanya hidupku saja yang tidak baik, aku akan jadi gelandangan dalam kurun waktu 25 menit lagi" senyum getir Seongwoo membuat Daniel tidak tega, bahkan lelaki itu sudah menangis lagi.

"Ayo, aku akan bantu mengemasi barangmu" perkataan Daniel membuat Seongwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya, seolah Daniel memang menginginkannya menjadi gelandangan secepatnya. Padahal Daniel bukan bermaksud seperti itu.

"Kau ingin aku benar benar jadi gelandangan ya?" tuduh Seongwoo, bahkan ia sudah berdiri tegak, berhadapan dengan Daniel lengkap dengan tatapan nyalang –meskipun berderai air mata-

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku setelah ini, Tuan Ong Seongwoo" Daniel balas menatap Seongwoo datar. Bukannya senang, Seongwoo malah mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Daniel ini sebenarnya manusia atau malaikat? kenapa hatinya baik sekali?, "Kenapa diam saja? tidak mau? kau ingin jadi gelandangan saja?" tanya Daniel sarkas.

"Iya aku mau" kepala Seongwoo mengangguk antusias. Ia tidak perlu tidur dikolong jembatan malam ini.

Buku buku literatur mengenai ilmu arsitek dan sebuah laptop sudah tersusun rapi didalam ransel, juga beberapa lembar perkamen sudah Seongwoo kemasi didalam tabung pipa. Daniel sedang menata baju dalam koper. Lelaki pecinta kucing itu dibuat heran karna baju baju Seongwoo semuanya bermerk seperti baju yang ia pakai. Begitu juga sepatunya, ia sempat menata sepatu sepatu Seongwoo dalam kardus dan menemukan beberapa pasang sepatu bermerk. Daniel bertanya tanya dalam hati, jika baju dan sepatunya berlabel merk merk terkenal, lantas kenapa Seongwoo tidak mampu membayar sewa flat? Padahal harga dua sepatu milik Seongwoo sebenarnya bisa membiayai sewa flat sebulan. Tapi Daniel diam saja, ia memutuskan untuk menginterogasinya nanti, saat pikiran Seongwoo lebih tenang.

Pukul 19.38 dua lelaki tampan itu sudah sampai di apartemen. Barang barang Seongwoo masih ada di ruang tamu, Daniel menyuruhnya untuk mandi dulu, sementara ia memesan ayam goreng di restoran cepat saji. Suara meongan dibawah kakinya membuat Daniel ingat kalau dua kucing lucunya juga perlu makan. Maka ia menyeret kaki ke dapur untuk mendapatkan makanan kucing serta susu untuk Peter dan Rooney.

Seongwoo sudah mandi, bertepatan dengan pesanan ayam goreng Daniel datang. Ayam goreng disimpan diatas meja makan, mereka akan memakannya nanti setelah membereskan kamar tamu yang akhirnya memiliki penghuni. Apartemen Daniel memang bertype studio, tapi didalamnya terdapat dua kamar tidur. Satunya kamar Daniel dan satunya difungsikan sebagai kamar tamu, jika temannya datang menginap maka Daniel akan menawarkan kamar itu untuk ditiduri. Peter dan Rooney duduk manis di lantai kamar, melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo sedang menata ruangan, ekornya bergoyang goyang seakan memberi ucapan selamat datang.

Dua lelaki berusia hampir sama itu sedang khidmat menikmati ayam goreng. Seongwoo bukan type orang yang suka bicara saat makan, jadi dia diam saja sampai merasa cukup dengan makanannya, Daniel juga begitu. Air mineral milik Daniel sudah habis, itu berarti ia menyuruh Seongwoo untuk menghabiskan sisa ayam yang ada. Seperti sebelum sebelumnya, ritual setelah makan adalah merokok, ia menyulut rokoknya disana, lantas mendorong sebungkus rokok dan pemantik dihadapan Seongwoo, mempersilahkan untuk mencincipi rokoknya.

"Setelah keberanianku kembali, aku akan bekerja dan pergi dari sini Dan" ungkap Seongwoo sebelum mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan di meja makan omong omong.

"Apa kau mengira aku akan mengusirmu?" kepala Daniel miring beberapa derajat seiring dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku aku tidak bisa selamanya menumpang disini. Aku cukup tau diri" jelas Seongwoo.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau" balas Daniel enteng, seolah mengijinkan seekor kucing untuk diadopsi bersamanya. Dia benar benar tidak punya pikiran buruk tentang Seongwoo. Bagaimana jika nanti Seongwoo memanfaatkan dirinya? Atau membawa kabur mobilnya mungkin?

"Lalu menghabiskan uangmu karna menanggung beban hidupku? begitu?" Tubuh Seongwoo condong ke arah Daniel, kedua tangannya terlipat bertumpu pada meja.

"Kalau kau butuh uang bilang saja padaku" Lagi lagi Daniel menjawab ringan, seringan kapas.

Seongwoo membanting tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi, lantas menghela nafas kesal, "Kau mengatakan seolah kau memetik uang dari pohonnya"

"Aku sombong ya? maksudku aku hanya ingin berbagi bersamamu" jelas Daniel singkat, ia memang hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

"Ya, kau sombong. Dari pada membagikan uangmu secara cuma cuma lebih baik kau beri tau aku dari mana asalnya uang sebanyak itu. Memangnya pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau lakukan? mungkin aku bisa mengikuti jejakmu" sergah Seongwoo panjang lebar, rasa kesal bercampur penasaran sekarang beradu dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak bekerja" Daniel berkata jujur. Namun perkataan jujur Daniel tidak mebuat Seongwoo puas, ia melotot kesal pada lelaki didepannya.

"Lalu dari mana datangnya uang ratusan juta di rekeningmu? belum lagi lamborghini dan apartemen ini. Tidak mungkin kan uang jatuh dari langit" Seongwoo sudah sangat kesal, Daniel tetap tidak mau mengatakan apapun, seperti ada yang ditutupi, "Atau kau jangan jangan titisan patung dewa kucing?" tuduh Seongwoo asal. Tiba tiba saja tangan kanannya mengepal dan terangkat disamping kepala, kemudian menggoyangkannya naik turun, bermaksud menirukan patung kucing warna emas yang biasa dipajang di toko atau tempat makan. Seongwoo pernah membaca kalau patung itu dipercaya dapat mendatangkan banyak uang.

Daniel tertawa geli, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Seongwoo mengernyit, bibirnya mengerucut sebal karna Daniel menertawakannya, "Kau bos gangster ya?" celetuk Seongwoo.

"Apa wajahku semengerikan itu?" Daniel malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, kau mengerikan. Lalu kau ini apa?" Seongwoo mulai frustasi, Daniel tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah frustasi Seongwoo.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini" ucap Daniel setelah puas tertawa, wajahnya tiba tiba berubah jadi serius, "Kau harus janji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun", Seongwoo mengagguk, tubuhnya condong lagi kedepan agar bisa mendengarkan Daniel dengan seksama. Kira kira jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Daniel? Mengakui kalau ia bos gangster? Atau bos mafia? Atau pengedar narkoba? Atau anggota intelijen negara? Atau vampire? Seperti dugaannya tadi pagi, Seongwoo masih menduga duga sembari menunggu Daniel melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Aku ini alien"

Seongwoo mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa detik, sebelum berdiri tergesa dan menjauh sekitar satu meter dari meja makan, ia sempat meraih pisau makan dan mengacungkannya dihadapan Daniel, "Menjauh dariku alien sialan!" maki Seongwoo, "Sudah kuduga kau memang bukan manusia!"

"Memangnya apa yang selama ini kau pikirkan tentangku? bahkan kita baru bertemu tadi siang" Daniel menautkan alis seraya melipat tangan didepan dada dengan santai.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau ini bos gangster karna postur tubuhmu, lalu vampire karna dominan warna merah dan hitam sebagai interior apartemenmu, lalu pengedar narkoba karna uangmu sangat banyak di usia semuda ini, tapi ternyata kau alien! Kau pasti akan membawaku ke luar angkasa untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan bukan? Jangan kau kira kaum manusia akan diam saja jika planetnya akan dijajah oleh alien sepertimu!" hardik Seongwoo. Keringatnya mengucur deras dibagian pelipis, tidak menyangka bahwa alien yang selama ini hanya ada di fantasi miliknya benar benar jadi kenyataan, dan ia sekarang sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengannya.

Tawa Daniel meledak, wajah yang tadi serius menguap entah kemana. Tawanya terdengar sangat puas dan kencang, perutnya sampai sakit menertawakan kepolosan Seongwoo yang sudah termakan drama murahannya. Seongwoo semakin waspada, ia mengira Daniel tertawa karna sudah berhasil mendapatkan mangsa –Seongwoo- sebagai kelinci percobaan di luar angkasa.

Setelah gejolak tawanya berangsur angsur reda, Daniel mengajak Seongwoo duduk santai dibalkon. Background lampu lampu kota dan bintang sepertinya terlihat nyaman untuk sesi saling bertukar jati diri antara keduanya. Seongwo sempat mencekik Daniel tadi saat tau bahwa ia baru saja dibohongi. Demi apapun Seongwoo menyesal telah percaya pada mulut Daniel. Sekarang ia menduga bahwa Daniel adalah seorang aktor, tapi seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Daniel ditelevisi. Oh, atau dia aktor drama musikal?

Balkon apartemen Daniel bisa berubah menjadi tempat yang nyaman saat malam hari, dan kebetulan cuaca hari ini sedang cerah, angin juga behembus lembut, tidak terlalu dingin. Beberapa bungkus cemilan, soda dan rokok sudah tersaji di meja kecil. Dua lelaki tampan itu sudah duduk saling bersebelahan di sofa empuk yang mampu menampung lutut hingga kepala mereka. Ia bersyukur lagi karna bisa merasakan sofa mahal dan nyaman seperti miliknya beberapa tahun lalu. Mulai sekarang Seongwoo memang berniat untuk banyak bersyukur karna hidupnya tidak seburuk ekspektasi.

...

Seongwoo mendapat giliran pertama untuk mengungkapkan jati diri, karna ia barusan kalah suit dari Daniel. Lelaki bermata sayu itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai kisah rumitnya. Bermula dari keluarganya yang punya bisnis furniture ditempat asal Seongwoo, Daegu. Ayah dan ibunya benar benar merintis karir mereka dari nol, sampai mereka berhasil membeli rumah mewah, tiga mobil, dan membuka cabang perusahaan di Seoul. Ong Seongwoo yang dulu punya segalanya, mobil, rumah mewah, ponsel keluaran terbaru, jam tangan mahal, banyak teman dan kekasih. Jika ingin makan ia tinggal menyuruh kokinya untuk memasak, dia tidak perlu khawatir kelaparan seperti sekarang. Yang jelas hidupnya dulu sangat sempurna, tapi roda kehidupannya sudah berputar, dia sedang berada dibawah. Perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut tiga tahun lalu, tepat saat Seongwoo akan menginjak tahun keduanya dibangku kuliah. Rumah beserta isinya sudah disita, menyisakan sebuah mobil dan ponsel masing masing. Sang ayah menjual mobil tersebut untuk menyewa rumah sederhana. Dunia Seongwoo seakan berbalik saat itu juga. Tidak ada lagi mobil, kasur empuk, rumah nyaman, teman dan kekasih, semuanya pergi bersama harta duniawi Seongwoo.

Ayah Seongwoo sekarang bekerja menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan properti, hanya pegawai biasa, tidak punya kedudukan. Ibunya bekerja serabutan, kadang menjual makanan, atau membantu membersihkan rumah tetangga. Seongwoo juga punya seorang adik perempuan empat tahun lebih muda darinya, ia sempat bekerja paruh waktu menjaga minimarket tapi sang ibu melarangnya. Seongwoo sendiri tidak bekerja, dia tidak mau bekerja. Kuliah saja membuat tubuhnya capek luar biasa, apa lagi ditambah bekerja. Namun ia sadar saat sang ayah tidak selalu tepat waktu mengirminya uang, dia tidak bisa jika hanya mengandalkan uang dari orangtua. Sedangkan Seongwoo itu boros, dia tidak mau memakai pakaian tidak bermerk, semua yang melekat pada tubuh Ong Seongwoo harus bermerk, entah itu jam tangan, sepatu, earphone, kalung, semuanya. Tidak peduli dia bukan lagi anak orang kaya.

Sampai seorang wanita, sebut saja miss Cheetah menghampiri Ong Seongwoo yang terpuruk. Tinggi, tampan, dan muda. Ong Seongwoo adalah orang yang Miss Cheetah cari. Dengan iming iming akan mendapat uang banyak dalam waktu singkat, Seongwoo tentu tergiur. Miss Cheetah bilang Seongwoo harus berpenampilan menarik pada pertemuan pertama. Ia menurut saja, asal mendapat uang banyak dengan cara mudah.

Ponsel Seongwoo bergetar, Miss Cheetah menyuruh Seongwoo untuk naik ke lantai enam dikamar 158, Seongwoo berada di lobby hotel saat ini. Lelaki itu tidak tau apa yang sedang menunggunya dibalik pintu nomor 158, dia juga sebenarnya tidak tau nanti akan bekerja seperti apa dan sebagai apa. Mata Seongwoo terbelalak, bibir tipisnya terbuka, kala mendapati beberapa wanita seumuran ibunya sedang menatapnya lapar –kecuali Miss Cheetah-. Jakun Seongwoo naik turun saat menelan ludah susah payah, akan diapakan dia? Apa dia akan di gangbang ramai ramai oleh wanita wanita sosialita ini?

Tawa nyaring Daniel terdengar ditengah cerita Seongwoo, lelaki ini bercerita dan berekspresi sangat baik. Seongwoo mengomel karna ceritanya dipotong oleh tawa Daniel. Habisnya Daniel jadi ikut membayangkan bagaimana nasib Seongwoo jika di benar benar di gangbang oleh wanita wanita itu, "Tunggu, kau benar benar di gangbang setelahnya?"

 **TBC**

Halo chingu chingu yeorobun semuanya~ jujur saya ga nyangka ternyata ada yang minat sama tulisan sampah bikinan saya *terharu* sebelumnya mau minta maaf juga kalo karakternya Ong rada aku miringin otaknya disini, soalnya muka si Ong emang rada anu /?. Terus sama maaf juga ada beberapa kata eksplisit yang ga bakal lulus sensor kalo tayang di tipi Indonesia. Eh sama yang episod pertama ternyata pembatasnya ilang jadi kurang ena dibaca, nah yang episod kedua uda saya perbaiki biar ena bacanya. Makasih banyak buat yeorobun yang uda baca, bahkan ngefavorit dan ngasih review. Daqu jadi senang sekali yha lord~

Balesan Review :

ongieyaaa : harus dilestariin sampe menjamur dimana mana /?

SJMK95 : wkwk iya si Dan ngegas langsung bilang Ong cantik ehehehe

Babychickjojang : nah iya, saya sengaja nyari judul yang anti menstrim agar supaya bisa diinget sama yeorobun sekalian

dheea : ini uda muncul nih chapter selanjutnya, semoga ga bosen yha~

woojin's bae : ini uda ada lanjutannya biar ga pada penasaran, eh tapi endingnya yang chap ini juga bikin penasaran /slap

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : wah makasih banyak uda bilang bahasanya bagus, padahal sempet ga yakin awalnya ehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

Warning!

semoga masa lalu Seongwoo diampuni

enjoy~

* * *

Helaan nafas Seongwoo yang Daniel dapat. Seongwoo tidak di gangbang oleh wanita wanita tersebut. Hanya saja ia dijadikan arisan, atau bahasa kerennya 'Arisan Brondong' , dan brondong beruntung yang terpilih malam ini adalah Ong Seongwoo. Sebenarnya Seongwoo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, karna perjanjian dalam arisan tersebut sudah tertulis tidak boleh melakukan seks. Salah satu wanita sosialita pemenang arisan akan mendapatkan Seongwoo sebagai hadiah, si pemenang berhak berkencan dengan Seongwoo selama seminggu. Dan akhirnya Seongwoo jatuh ditangan Shin Yumi, wanita cantik, mungil, seumuran bibinya. Karna dia juga sedang terhimpit masalah keuangan, Seongwoo menurut saja saat diajak pulang ke rumah Yumi.

Shin Yumi itu wanita yang baik, dia menyayangi Seongwoo seperti menyayangi mendiang suaminya sendiri. Dia seorang janda dan punya dua anak kembar yang tampan. Yumi akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaan Seongwoo, baju, sepatu, uang, apapun itu akan Yumi berikan asal Yumi sanggup. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Seongwoo harus menuruti perkataan Yumi, seperti mengajak berkencan, menemaninya makan, memberikan pelukan dan ciuman. Seperti sesuatu yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu.

Tidak terasa waktu seminggu bersama Seongwoo sudah habis, tapi Yumi nyaman bersama Seongwoo, jadi wanita itu memutuskan untuk membeli Seongwoo pada Miss Cheetah. Dari hasil pembelian dirinya, ia mendapat 75% dan Miss Cheetah mendapat 25%. Karna sudah tidak terikat kontrak jadi Yumi bebas memakai Seongwoo. Hingga Yumi mengajak Seongwoo untuk bercinta. Si lelaki tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, ini pengalaman bercinta pertamanya. Dan pengalaman pertama ia lakukan bukan dengan orang yang ia cinta.

"Oh my god, jadi kau ini –maaf mengatakannya- pelacur?" Daniel terkejut.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku hanya melayani Yumi karna dia yang memeliharaku" Seongwoo mengagguk sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercinta? Kau pakai pengaman kan?" lelaki lebih muda itu tiba tiba antusias, pasalnya selama 21 tahun hidup, ia belum pernah tau rasanya bercinta. Jadi mungkin dengan mendenar pengalaman Seongwoo, Daniel jadi tau sedikit sedikit.

"Tidak buruk, Yumi cantik dan tubuhnya bagus aku jadi tidak merasa dirugikan, dan juga dia membayarku mahal setelah kami bercinta. Sejak saat itu aku selalu membawa pengaman di dompetku, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Seongwoo disertai senyuman, pengalaman pertama memang tidak pernah terlupakan.

Hubungan Yumi dan Seongwoo bertahan selama dua tahun tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Yumi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seongwoo karena suami wanita itu datang ke mimpinya dan menyuruhnya berhenti bermain main dengan Seongwoo. Seongwoo tidak keberatan, toh sebenarnya dia cuma butuh uang Yumi. Menjadi peliharaan wanita sosialita kesepian adalah pekerjaan menyenangkan menurut Seongwoo, jadi ia kembali menghubungi Miss Cheetah untuk mendapat majikan baru yang mau memeliharanya.

Wajah Seongwoo itu tampan, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ia mendapat majikan. Jika Yumi adalah janda, maka majikan Seongwoo yang baru adalah istri dari kepala polisi. Sebut saja Kahi, usianya lebih tua dari Yumi, dan dia punya satu anak perempuan. Pekerjaan sang suami sebagai kepala polisi membuat Kahi seringkali kesepian, maka dari itu ia butuh seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Seperti yang dilakukan Seongwoo pada Yumi, ia juga bercinta dengan Kahi. Kahi juga yang membayar sewa flatnya selama ini. Namun hubungan keduanya hanya bertahan enam bulan, karna sang suami sudah mulai curiga kalau Kahi sedang bermain api dibelakangnya. Wanita itu menyayangi Seongwoo tentu saja, jadi ia lebih memilih mengakhiri dari pada Seongwoo habis ditangan suaminya.

"Oh jadi dari sana kau mendapatkan baju dan sepatu bermerk? Sejujurnya aku sempat bingung saat mengemasi barangmu tadi, bagaimana bisa kau punya sepatu mahal tapi tidak sanggup membayar sewa flat?" Daniel jadi banyak berekspresi terkejut mendengar cerita Seongwoo, ternyata cerita yang seperti itu memang ada, bukan hanya di televisi.

"Benar. Tapi untuk sekarang aku agak takut untuk mencari majikan baru, aku takut ketahuan. Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak aku putus dengan Kahi, makanya tidak ada uang yang mengalir ke rekeningku" ujar Seongwoo sedih, bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Daniel malah tertawa lagi.

"Ternyata kau memang peliharaan, pantas saja aku begitu ingin memeliharamu saat kau menangis tadi siang. Kau bisa jadi peliharaanku kalau kau mau" tawar Daniel serius. Iris matanya menatap tepat pada iris Seongwoo.

"Aku hanya mau pada wanita sosialita yang punya uang banyak" Cibir Seongwoo.

"Aku juga punya uang banyak" Daniel merentangkan kedua tangan, seolah menekankan bahwa uangnya benar benar banyak. Seongwoo hanya menanggapi dengan seringai.

"Hey, sekarang jawab aku dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" Seongwoo memaksa, ia sudah penasaran setengah mati sejak tadi.

"Seongwoo, aku harus memberi taumu sesuatu. Aku punya penyakit narcolepsy, aku akan bercerita besok, karna aku merasa penyakitku akan segera kambuh. Aku duluan" Lelaki berbahu lebar itu beranjak tanpa persetujuan Seongwoo, langkah tergesanya membuat Seongwoo heran.

"Dan, kau baik kan?" tanya Seongwoo khawatir, mata sayunya mengikuti kemana Daniel pergi. Hingga tubuh si objek jatuh disofa ruang tengah.

"Astaga Daniel!" Seongwoo memekik terkejut kala melihat tubuh Daniel limbung begitu saja di sofa. Daniel tiba tiba pingsan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus, dan apa itu penyakit narcolepsy? Ia menepuk nepuk pipi Daniel pelan, berharap agar segera sadar. Tidak! Seongwoo tidak boleh panik, lantas ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan lubang hidung Daniel, masih ada nafas keluar naik turun dari sana. Seongwoo mengusap dadanya lega, setidaknya Daniel tidak mati. Untuk memastikan sekali lagi, Seongwoo menempelkan telinga di dada sebelah kiri Daniel. Ritme detak jantungnya juga teratur, dan yang penting masih berdetak. Kemudian ia mengambil selimut dikamarnya dan memaikan pada Daniel, mungkin ia benar benar tertidur, pikir Seongwoo.

...

Mata Seongwoo mengerjap selama beberapa detik, sebelum terkesiap karna ia terbangun di ruangan yang tidak ia kenali. Sehelai selimut tersibak kasar, memperlihatkan tubuh terbalut t-shirt dan celana panjang miliknya. Oh, benar ini rumah Daniel, lelaki asing baik hati yang mau berbagi tempat tinggal secara sukarela. Seongwoo melirik jam dinding, pukul 10.12. Kasur nyaman ini benar benar membuatnya tidur nyenyak semalam.

Meja makan adalah tujuan utama Seongwoo setelah mandi. Lelaki itu menemukan sebungkus rokok dan sebuah sticky note berisi tulisan tangan Daniel, ia mengatakan akan pulang sebelum jam makan siang, dan untuk sarapan Seongwoo bisa makan roti gandum atau memanaskan kimchi di kulkas. Seongwoo tentu lebih memilih roti gandum, toh sebentar lagi Daniel pasti pulang.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat atensi Seongwoo berpindah, Daniel sudah pulang. Lelaki berambut dark brown itu hanya membawa ransel, dengan ujung kemeja biru muda terselip di dalam celana bahan. Sebenarnya dari mana Daniel? Dan apa pekerjaannya? Seongwoo terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Daniel tanpa ada niatan menyapa atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat datang. Daniel sebenarnya sudah tau jika Seongwoo sedang menatap lekat padanya, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk duduk disebelah Seongwoo, lalu melepas ransel dan meletakkan dibawah kakinya. Tangan Daniel terjulur ke meja untuk mendapatkan sebungkus rokok yang tadi ia tinggalkan untuk Seongwoo.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Seongwoo kala mendapati sobekan –atau cakaran- di kemeja Daniel, tepatnya dibagian punggung. Seongwoo semakin dibuat penasaran oleh lelaki bernama Kang Daniel ini. Sedangkan Daniel, ia malah menghisap rokok seperti tidak ada apa apa.

"Aku dicakar beruang" Jawab Daniel enteng, detik berikutnya ia meniupkan kepulan asap mulut. Ia menjawab seperti baru di cakar kucing, bukan beruang, padahal lilitan perban juga sudah bertengger di tubuhnya.

"Apa?" reflek Seongwoo menghadap Daniel, "Bagaimana bisa? Kau habis bermain di hutan ya?" seloroh Seongwoo. Kang Daniel memang penuh kejutan, setelah mengajaknya tinggal bersama secara cuma cuma, pingsan di sofa, dan sekarang dicakar beruang. Yang benar saja, hela Seongwoo.

"Bukan di hutan, tapi kebun binatang" koreksi Daniel.

"Kau ini sudah besar, untuk apa bermain ke kebun binatang? Kau pasti usil pada beruang itu, hingga dia mencakarmu" semprot Seongwoo sok tau, membuat Daniel terkekeh.

"Aku hanya menggendongnya, dan temanku yang memberikan suntikan, mungkin karna beruang itu terkejut jadi ia mencakar punggungku" jelas Daniel, agar lelaki didepannya ini tidak menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau dokter hewan?" tebak Seongwoo. Daniel menggeleng seraya menghisap rokoknya, "Tidak mungkin kau penjaga kebun binatang? Mana mungkin penjaga kebun binatang bisa punya apartemen semewah ini?" Seongwoo dibuat kesal lagi, dan Daniel suka melihat wajah kesal Seongwoo.

"Aku masih mahasiswa, belum menjadi seorang dokter hewan" Kali ini jawaban Daniel membuat Seongwoo sedikit puas. Tapi hanya sedikit karna masih banyak yang ia belum ketahui tentang Kang Daniel.

"Benarkah? Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku, ingat?" telunjuk Seongwoo berada didepan wajah Daniel, sekan memaksa untuk membayar hutangnya.

Daniel itu hanya pemuda biasa berusia 21 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan kedokteran hewan di universitas S –kebetulan sekali Seongwoo juga mahasiswa tahun keempat disana tapi berada di jurusan arsitektur- ia benar benar mahasiswa biasa yang belum berpenghasilan. Pecinta kucing, dan karna kecintaannya pada kucing, ia jadi bercita cita menjadi dokter hewan. Sebenarnya Daniel itu anak hasil hubungan gelap. Dia lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Daniel sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan, selama sang ibu masih sayang dan mau peduli padanya. Sang ibu sendiri sudah berhenti menjajakan diri semenjak Daniel lahir, dan beralih profesi sebagai pelayan restoran. Saat Daniel berusia 16 tahun, sang ibu meninggal. Restoran tempatnya bekerja terbakar, dan beliau termasuk satu dari enam orang korban meninggal.

Seongwoo hampir menangis mendengar cerita Daniel, padahal si pemilik cerita biasa biasa saja. Bahkan ia tetap merokok dengan santai. Daniel terkekeh, "Kenapa matamu berkaca kaca begitu?"

"Aku ikut bersedih" jawab Seongwoo, ia memeluk bantal sofa menghadap Daniel, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian sang ibu, seorang lelaki asing datang ke rumah, dengan pakaian serba hitam khas orang berkabung. Daniel sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu, mendiang ibunya pun tidak pernah bercerita apa apa. Dua lelaki berbeda generasi itu lantas berbincang sebentar, sampai si lelaki asing mengatakan fakta mengejutkan untuk Daniel. Ia adalah ayahnya, ayah biologis Kang Daniel. Bibir Daniel kelu, tidak bisa berkata apapun, meski raut wajahnya jelas terkejut. Sang ayah memeluk Daniel tanpa aba aba, menenggelamkan tubuh Daniel pada pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan seorang ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah Daniel rasakan.

Kemudian sang ayah mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya kemari, ia ingin membawa Daniel pergi dari sini dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak sebagai penebusan dosa karna telah menelantarkan Daniel dan ibunya. Daniel tentu tidak menolak, toh disini dia tidak punya apapun, termasuk uang. Jujur saja perut Daniel belum terisi apapun sejak kemarin, dia kelaparan. Itulah sebabnya kemarin ia langsung menolong Seongwoo saat ia bilang perutnya lapar, karna Daniel tau persis bagaimana rasanya kelaparan.

Sesampainya di kota, sang ayah tidak langsung membawa Daniel ke rumah, sebab sang ayah sudah beristri dan punya dua orang anak dari hasil pernikahan tersebut. Jadi ayahnya membelikan apartemen ini untuk tempat tinggal Daniel, memenuhi segala kebutuhan dan keinginannya asal merahasiakan hal ini. Kebetulan sang ayah juga sedang berada di puncak karirnya, lelaki itu tidak ingin terkena skandal karna punya anak hasil hubungan gelap. Sekali lagi Daniel tidak masalah, diberi tempat tinggal dan makan saja ia sudah bersyukur, lagi pula Daniel sudah beranjak remaja, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Tiap akhir pekan ayahnya akan datang untuk menginap, melakukan kegiatan seru khas lelaki. Bermain bola di lapangan, belajar bermain golf, membeli baju dan belajar menyetir mobil sudah pernah mereka lakukan. Ayahnya memang benar benar menyayangi Daniel, namu sayang hubungan keduanya tidak bisa diungkap ke publik. Semenjak Daniel masuk ke universitas, ayahnya jarang berkunjung ke apartemen karna sibuk, Daniel cukup pengertian dengan pekerjaan ayahnya. Toh beliau bekerja juga untuk menghidupi Daniel.

Suara perut Seongwoo menyela cerita. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Seongwoo makan selembar roti gandum, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya kenyang. Seongwoo ingin makan omurice, dan Daniel setuju. Ia membiarkan Seongwoo ke dapur lebih dulu, sementara ia mengganti baju.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pekerjaan ayahmu?" tanya Seongwoo disela kunyahan omurice hangat karyanya dan Daniel. Daniel hanya menatap Seongwoo lalu tersenyum tipis, dan Seongwoo tau benar apa maksudnya, lelaki itu tidak ingin memberitau.

...

Hari ini Seongwoo bangun terlalu pagi, matahari masih mengintip malu malu diantara awan berarak. Sebenarnya ia mencoba tidur lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk jalan jalan keluar, sekedar jogging dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Ya, sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Ia sudah siap dengan training dan jaket abu abu, lantas ia berjongkok mengikat tali sepatu. Gumpalan bulu halus mengagetkan Seongwoo, salah satu kucing Daniel –Seongwoo tidak bisa membedakan mana peter dan mana Rooney- menggesek gesekkan kepala di kaki Seongwoo, seakan meminta pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya. Baguslah, jogging bersama seekor kucing terdengar menyenangkan, jadi ia mengajaknya juga.

Kawasan apartemen ini benar benar membuat Seongwoo berdecak kagum. Sekarang dia dan kucingnya Daniel sedang berlari lari kecil di area jogging track. Pemandangan kiri kananya adalah tanah lapang berumput, dihiasi pohon dan bunga warna warni dibeberapa sudut, juga ada air mancur serta gazebo dari kayu. Kucing Daniel tiba tiba berlarian saat melihat kupu kupu hinggap dibunga bunga, membuat Seongwoo harus mengejarnya juga kalau tidak mau kena marah Daniel karna kucing kesayangannya hilang. Helaan nafas lega terdengar lirih dari mulut Seongwoo, saat si kucing sudah ada dipelukannya. Giliran tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, kebetulan sekali mata sayunya menangkap kran air yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah minum Seongwoo harus segera pulang, sebelum kucing Daniel bertingkah lagi.

Ekspresi Seongwoo berubah bodoh bercampur putus asa kala pintu apartemen Daniel terpampang di depannya. Dia tidak tau password apartemen Daniel. Oh betapa pintarnya Ong Seongwoo. Daniel juga sepertinya belum bangun, ini masih pagi. Namun Seongwoo memutuskan untuk tetap mengetuk pintu dari kayu tebal itu, siapa tau Daniel terbangun dan mau membukakan pintu untuknya, "Daniel buka pintunya!" teriak Seongwoo.

Bola matanya berputar gelisah, lorong apartemen sedang sepi. Hanya ada dia dan kucing Daniel yang dari tadi duduk dibawah kakinya dengan ekor bergoyang goyang.

Ah, ada bel. Tombol penyelamat –menurut Seongwoo- di sisi kanan pintu bagaimana bisa terlewat oleh pandangannya? Tanpa pikir panjang Seongwoo memencet benda itu berkali kali.

Tapi, seperti ada yang aneh.

Seongwoo memencet bel sekali lagi, seraya menempelkan telinga didaun pintu. Benar. Benda itu tidak berbunyi. Ia menduga pasti bel itu kehabisan baterai. Bagus! Sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu Daniel bangun dan membukakan pintu. Dari pada lelah berdiri, Seongwoo memilih untuk duduk bersandar di tembok, dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan dilipatan lututnya. Si kucing juga masih duduk tenang disamping Seongwoo.

"Meong" si kucing tiba tiba mengeong.

"Selamat pagi Peter" terdengar suara bariton menyapa si kucing, seseorang itu mengenakan setelan serba hitam dan paper bag ditangannya berjalan dilorong mendekati Seongwoo dan kucing Daniel –yang baru Seongwoo tau ternyata bernama Peter, ia sempat mengira Rooney tadi- Lantas ia berjongkok mengusap punggung Peter.

Seongwoo mengakat wajahnya, dan menemukan sesosok wajah tampan diarah jam sepuluh, "Kwon Hyunbin!"

 **TBC**

Kira kira si Hyunbin jadi apa disini hayoo~

Maapin saya kalo ceritanya mulai ngebosenin trus alurnya lambat, saya emang begini :( trus kalian lebih suka perchapternya panjang apa pendek? kalo segini kepanjangan ga sih? takutnya kepanjangan terus bosen. Maap juga kalo kalian ga suka karakter Daniel sama Ong aku jadiin begini, tapi mereka uda cukup umur kok buat ngerokok sama minum bir ehe. Trus satu lagi, saya emang sengaja ga bikin ukenya terlalu menye menye disini, mau gimana juga kan mereka bedua tetep cowok ya bedalah sama cewek, maap lagi kalo ada yang ga suka. Makasih juga buat yeorobun semua yang sudi baca ngefav, ngefollow, bahkan sudi ngasih review. Bacain review bikin daqu jadi senang dan semangat ehe.

Balasan Review :

Re-Panda68 : iya soalnya mukanya si ong pungut-able /? jadinya Daniel pen bawa pulang dia

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : di chapter ini kejawab kan si ong kerja jadi apa ehe

Sky Onix : si ong kan otaknya emang tinggal setengah jadi pikirannya rada gitu ehe

Shining Peach : huehehe makasih uda bilang ff ini langka terhura nih terhura :(( iya ff ini pasti lanjut soalnya saya tau gimana rasanya digantungin kek hadiah panjat pinang :')


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

Warning!

semoga segala kelakuan Ong Seongwoo diampuni

enjoy~

* * *

Seongwoo mengakat wajahnya, dan menemukan sesosok wajah tampan diarah jam sepuluh, "Kwon Hyunbin!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku! Breng-" hampir saja lelaki bernama Kwon Hyunbin itu mengumpat, tapi tidak jadi. Dia masih punya etika untuk tidak mengumpat pada orang yang baru ia temui, terlebih orang ini tau namanya. Bagaimana jika ia ternyata salah satu penggemar? dia akan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup jika sampai mengumpat didepan penggemarnya.

"Kau benar benar Kwon Hyunbin?" tanya Seongwoo takjub, kedua matanya seolah memancarkan bintang bintang virtual.

"Iya, aku Kwon Hyunbin. Kenapa? Mau minta tanda tanganku? Atau berfoto denganku?" tebak Hyunbin percaya diri.

"Aku mau keduanya. Tapi, bisakah aku memintanya nanti setelah aku beli ponsel baru? Omong omong namaku Ong Seongwoo" Seongwoo mengulurkan tangan untuk saling berjabat, senyuman cerah masih setia menempel dibibir tipisnya.

"Aku Kwon Hyubin" Hyunbin balas menjabat tangan Seongwoo ramah.

"Astaga aku benar benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu super model seperti mu. Wah tempat ini memang benar benar hebat! Aku suka tinggal disini" lelaki itu memekik kampungan. Kawasan elit memang menyenangkan. Selain semuanya serba ada dan serba mewah, dia juga bisa bertemu model papan atas sekelas Kwon Hyunbin. Siapa tau nanti atau besok ia bisa bertemu selebriti lainnya.

"Oh, kau tetangga baru? Yang mana apartemenmu?" tanya Hyunbin. Apartemennya kebetulan berseberangan dengan milik Daniel. Ia baru tau kalau ada tetangga baru karna sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang ke apartemen karna jadwal pekerjannya yang super padat. Eh, tapi seingatnya tidak ada apartemen kosong di lantai ini.

"Ini" telunjuk Seongwoo mengarah ke belakang, menunjuk pintu apartemen Daniel.

"Kau pacarnya kak Dan?" duga Hyunbin, bibir merahnya terbuka beberapa centi.

"Apa? Pacar? Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya teman yang baru kemarin pindah ke sini" Seongwoo juga terkejut, tidak mungkin kan baru kenal kemarin tiba tiba jadi pacar? apa lagi Daniel dan dirinya ini sesama jenis, tidak mungkin sekali bukan?

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa berjongkok seperti gelandangan didepan apartemen sendiri?" Hyunbin bertanya seperti itu seolah tidak menyadari posisinya yang juga sedang berjongkok karna mengelus kepala Peter.

"Ini karena kebodohanku, aku baru pindah dua hari lalu dan Daniel belum memberitau passwordnya. Aku juga sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi sepertinya Daniel belum bangun" jawab Seongwoo sedih, bibirnya melengkung kebawah lagi.

"Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja?" saran Hyunbin.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel" Seongwoo jadi tambah sedih. Hyunbin terdiam sebentar. Ini sudah tahun 2017, tidak mungkin manusia jaman sekarang tidak punya ponsel -pengecualian untuk Seongwoo-.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon kak Dan untukmu" putus Hyunbin. Lelaki super model itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemeja dan menelpon Daniel setelahnya. Untung saja Daniel menjawab setelah bunyi deringan keempat.

Seperti yang diharapkan, Daniel membuka pintu apartemen dengan tampilan khas bangun tidur. Baju kusut dan rambut seperti sarang burung. Lelaki itu terkejut karna mendapati dua orang lelaki berjongkok didepan pintu, yang ternyata Seongwoo dan Hyunbin, tetangganya. Di mata Daniel, Seongwoo benar benar seperti peliharaan saat berjongkok seperti tadi. Jika Seongwoo memakai bando telinga kucing dan sarung tangan paw kucing pasti akan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak izin padaku dulu?" tanya Daniel setelah Hyunbin pamit dan Seongwoo masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Maaf, aku tadi hanya jogging disekitar sini karna bangun terlalu pagi" ungkap Seongwoo menyesal. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan air mineral, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Daniel mengikutinya, dan mengambil tempat diseberang Seongwoo.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku kalau tidak bisa membuka pintu?" Daniel tidak melihat ke arah Seongwoo, ia asyik mengoles selai di roti gandum.

Seongwoo memutar bola matanya jengah sebelum menjawab, "Yang pertama aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu, dan yang kedua aku tidak punya ponsel" jarinya membuat gesture angka satu dan dua.

"Memangnya kemana ponselmu?" topik mengenai Seongwoo tidak punya ponsel agaknya membuat Daniel penasaran, dia menatap heran Seongwoo.

"Tentu saja aku menjualnya, aku belum cerita ya?" Daniel menggeleng, "Aku juga menjual jam tangan dan kameraku. Aku hanya menyisakan laptop karna aku membutuhkannya" jelas Seongwoo, kedua tangannya bertumpu di meja, menatap Daniel yang tiba tiba terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam kita akan beli" ia memutus kontak mata dengan lelaki didepannya ini dan mengunyah roti gandum yang sudah siap disantap.

"Beli apa?" tanya Seongwoo sangsi.

"Tentu saja ponsel dan jam tangan" Seongwoo sudah sering mendengar jawaban bernada santai milik Daniel, tapi tetap saja ia belum terbiasa, "Satu jam lagi aku ada kuliah sampai sore, kau bisa memasak sendiri kan?" lanjut Daniel. Seongwoo mengagguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya bisa menggoreng telur dan memasak ramyeon. Daniel beranjak, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah, "Jangan pergi kemana mana sebelum aku pulang, peliharaanku" tangan Daniel menyempatkan untuk bertengger di puncak kepala Seongwoo dan mengusaknya pelan. Seongwoo hanya menggerutu tanpa suara.

...

Genap tiga minggu Seongwoo tinggal bersama Daniel –Peter dan Rooney juga tentunya-, sedikit banyak ia sudah hapal jadwal kuliah dan kebiasaan kebiasaan lelaki berhati malaikat itu. Seperti memakan jelly dan membaca komik sebelum tidur, meminum susu vanila di pagi hari, bahkan ia sudah tidak kaget jika Daniel pingsan -tertidur lebih tepatnya- tiba tiba. Sekarang Seongwoo sudah tau arti dari narcolepsy yang pernah Daniel bicarakan. Jadi Daniel akan tiba tiba tidur dimanapun seperti orang pingsan, baru saja kemarin Daniel ketiduran di dapur setelah memberi makan Peter dan Rooney.

Seongwoo itu mahasiswa tahun terakhir, dia sudah bebas dari semua mata kuliah, hanya tugas akhir saja yang sekarang sedang menjeratnya. Ia tidak punya alasan ke kampus selain hari kamis dan jumat untuk bimbingan. Sedangkan jadwal Daniel penuh dari senin sampai jumat, ada kuliah, praktikum dan juga kegiatan club b-boying.

Daniel sebenarnya merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Seongwoo disini. Dia jadi punya teman, tidak kesepian lagi seperti tiga tahun belakangan ini, sejak sang ayah jarang mengunjunginya karna sibuk. Sekarang ada yang menjawab sapaannya saat ia membuka pintu, bukan suara meongan Peter dan Rooney lagi, tapi suara bernada ceria yang akan menanyakan apakah harinya menyenangkan? Daniel tentu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Seongwoo seperti sebuah energi baru untuknya, dia bisa dijadikan teman berbagi dan pendengar yang baik. Tingkahnya yang kadang tidak masuk akal juga mampu membuat Daniel tertawa terbahak bahak, meskipun kadang ia juga dibuat malu dengan tingkah random Seongwoo.

Seperti saat Hyunbin bercerita pada Daniel mengenai Seongwoo yang meneriakinya di pertemuan pertama. Daniel ikut menimpali bahwa Seongwoo juga meneriakinya di pertemuan pertama mereka, lelaki bermata sayu itu jadi malu, ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu tapi mengelakpun tetap tidak akan memutar balikkan fakta. Satu lagi kejadian yang membuat Daniel benar benar malu setengah mati. Dua hari lalu Seongwoo membangunkan Daniel pagi pagi sekali untuk mengajaknya jogging di bawah. Daniel mengiyakan, lagi pula tidak setiap hari juga Seongwoo mengajaknya jogging.

Track jogging sejauh satu kilo meter itu sudah mereka lalui, sekarang Seongwoo mendudukkan pantatnya di rumput, Daniel masih berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang melihat lihat sekitar, "Aku mau beli bubble tea, kau mau?" tawar Daniel setelah menemukan food truck penjual bubble tea diseberang jalan.

"Ya, rasa coklat" jawab Seongwoo tanpa pikir panjang, ia suka rasa coklat.

Tidak perlu waktu lama Daniel sudah kembali dengan dua gelas plastik berisi bubble tea coklat. Minum minuman dingin saat berkeringat memang memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri, bahkan Seongwoo sudah menyedot habis tanpa sisa –dia benar benar menyedotnya tanpa bernafas- Daniel sampai dbuat melongo, ah biarlah bukankah Seongwoo memang orang yang ajaib?

"Aku ingin ke toilet, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja" tolak Seongwoo, Daniel berlalu ke toilet.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia dibuat panik karna lelaki yang datang bersamanya tadi sudah tidak ada ditempat semula. Bagaimana jika Seongwoo tersesat? Seharusnya ia mengajak Seongwoo saja tadi ke toilet. Tidak, Daniel tidak perlu panik dulu. Siapa tau Seongwoo hanya berjalan jalan tak jauh dari sini. Kepala Daniel akhirnya sibuk menoleh kesana kemari, dan ia mendapati seseorang memakai baju persis seperti yang Seongwoo kenakan tadi. Tapi posisi orang itu sedang menungging di tengah aliran air parit buatan, dan letaknya dekat dengan jogging track. Daniel mengamati sebentar, tidak ingin salah orang, setidaknya menunggu orang itu berdiri sempurna atau berbalik.

Lelaki pecinta kucing itu mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mengenali postur orang aneh yang sedang berjongkok di parit buatan tersebut ternyata benar benar Seongwoo. Daniel tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghampirinya, bahkan ia melihat sepatu Seongwoo teronggok ditepi parit. Celana training dan jaketnya juga ia lipat sebatas tulang engsel terdekat. Daniel diam saja sembari memasang pose bersedekap, ekspresinya antara kesal dan tak habis pikir. Ternyata Seongwoo sedang menangkap kecebong air yang asyik berenang renang di parit. Gelas plastik bekas bubble tea coklatnya tadi sudah beralih fungsi sebagai tempat menampung kecebong.

Daniel menghela nafas, ia bisa saja meninggalkan Seongwoo dan pura pura tidak mengenalnya, jika saja Seongwoo tidak berteriak kegirangan memanggil nama Daniel seraya memamerkan hasil tangkapannya. Beberapa orang disekitar sana ikut menoleh, ada yang menatap Seongwoo aneh, ada juga yang tertawa, Daniel jadi semakin ingin menghanyutkan diri di parit agar sekalian berenang dengan kecebong kecebong itu.

"Dan, lihatlah kecebong kecebong ini, mereka lucu sekali. Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?" pinta Seongwoo mengeluarkan jurus anak kucing ingin dipungut, dia tau Daniel lemah dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

"Tidak!" jawab Daniel tegas, tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin melihat mereka berubah jadi kodok" Seongwoo mengutarakan maksudnya. Selama 22 tahun hidup di dunia, ia memang belum pernah melihat proses pertumbuhan seekor kecebong menjadi kodok. Maka dari itu ia jadi penasaran.

"Lalu kau ingin rumahku dipenuhi oleh kodok yang melompat kesana kemari, begitu?" Daniel bertanya balik, berharap pertanyaan sarkasnya mampu menyadarkan Seongwoo dari keinginan tidak rasionalnya itu.

"Tapi kecebong ini lucu Dan, kau kan dokter hewan kenapa tidak suka kecebong? Jadi boleh ya?" Kali ini Seongwoo mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat agar semakin terlihat imut dimata Daniel. Namun Daniel malah mengumpat didalam hati. Bukan. Bukan karna keimutan Seongwoo, tapi karna jalan pikiran Seongwoo yang tidak pernah ia mengerti. Lalu kenapa kalau ia dokter hewan? Mau dia dokter hewan atau dokter kandungan sekalipun, membiarkan kodok melompat lompat didalam rumah itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Tidak!" jawab Daniel kukuh, matanya menatap tajam Seongwoo.

"Boleh! Boleh! Boleh!" Seongwoo membalas tak kalah keras kepala.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Daniel masih bertahan, yang jelas tidak akan membiarkan Seongwoo membawa pulang kecebong kecebong itu.

"Boleh! Boleh! Boleh!" Seongwoo membalas lagi.

"Kau lupa siapa yang berkuasa disini? Cepat lepaskan mereka!" bentak Daniel, dia rasa itu senjata terakhir agar Seongwoo mau melepaskan para kecebong yang di anggapnya lucu, dengan mengingatkan bahwa Daniellah yang memelihara Seongwoo, dan berkuasa penuh atas diri Seongwoo.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menunduduk sebentar, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, lalu melepaskan beberapa kecebong hasil tangkapannya ke parit. Seongwoo melangkah ke rerumputan, duduk disana seraya mengenakan kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Setelah itu ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Daniel, seolah menggap dia tidak ada. Daniel jelas tau Seongwoo sedang marah padanya, tapi ia diam saja nanti juga berbaikan sendiri. Seongwoo itu butuh dirinya. Sepanjang perjalan menuju apartemen mereka diam saja, Seongwoo mengunci diri di kamar begitu tiba, padahal biasanya ia akan langsung sarapan dan menghisap rokok paginya bersama Daniel di meja makan.

"Seongwoo" Daniel mengetuk pintu kamar Seongwoo, "Ong" dia mngetuk lagi, "Ong Seongwoo" masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, "Aku berangkat dulu. Aku sudah memasak sup ayam untukmu, makanlah" pamit Daniel, dia tidak ingin terlambat menghadiri kuliah dosen tergalak seantero fakultasnya.

Seongwoo ada dikamar dan dia tidak tidur. Dia mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan Daniel, diam saja adalah pilihan tepat. Daniel sudah membuatnya kesal hari ini, moodnya berubah jadi buruk. Padahal kecebong kecebong tadi lucu, tidak kalah lucu dengan Peter dan Rooney. Tapi sup ayam buatan Daniel sepertinya menggoda untuk dicicipi. Baiklah, Seongwoo memutuskan untuk keluar, lagi pula Daniel juga sudah berangkat. Aroma kepulan asap sup ayam benar benar membuat Seongwoo tidak tahan, panci berisi sup ayam itu habis tak bersisa. Kedua kaki Seongwoo ia naikkan ke kursi, lalu meraih sebatang rokok yang selalu Daniel tinggalkan saat berangkat kuliah. Daniel itu tidak pernah merokok di kampus, sebenarnya larangan merokok juga ada di fakultasnya, maka dari itu Daniel tidak pernah membawa rokok ke kampus. Dua batang rokok Seongwoo rasa cukup sebelum kembali ke kamar mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

Tepat pukul dua Daniel sudah datang, dengan dua kotak pizza ditangan kiri dan skateboard ditangan kanan. Jika sedang tidak ada praktikum diluar Daniel lebih memilih ke kampus menggunakan skateboard dari pada mobil, jarak kampus dan apartemennya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Dia juga memberi izin pada Seongwoo untuk memakai mobilnya kemanapun saat ia tak memakainya.

Daniel meletakkan pizza diatas meja, bersama dengan itu ia tersenyum mendapati panci sup sudah kosong tergeletak ditempat cuci piring. Ia bersyukur Seongwoo sudah memakannya, isi dalam bungkus rokok juga berkurang dua batang. Lihat kan? Seongwoo tidak benar benar marah padanya. Tanpa di duga ternyata Seongwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, merasa tidak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya, jadilah Daniel tersenyum menyapa Seongwoo.

"Kau suka supnya?" sapaan berentuk kalimat tanya terlontar dari bibir Daniel, tak lupa dengan senyuman pertanda puas karna sup buatannya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Sup apa? Jangan memaksaku makan, aku tidak lapar" Seongwoo malah balik bertanya ketus. Daniel terkekeh sebentar, tentu saja ia tidak lapar karna tadi sudah menghabiskan sepanci sup ayam.

"Sup ayam buatanku. Kau sudah memakannya kan?" tanya Daniel seraya menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, bersiap memberi makan Peter dan Rooney.

"Tidak, aku tidak memakan apapun sejak tadi" bantah Seongwoo.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang menghabiskan sup ayam di atas meja?" Pertanyaan Daniel bernada sarkas agar Seongwoo tidak bisa mengelak.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin Rooney yang menghabiskannya" Seongwoo seenaknya menuduh makhluk berbulu kesayangan Daniel, bola matanya berputar ke berbagai arah menghindari pemilik si tertuduh.

"Apa setelah Rooney makan ia bisa membawa panci sup ke tempat cuci piring?" selidik Daniel, "Dan rokok ini berkurang dua batang, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kucing kucingku itu bisa menghisap rokok" ia melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, menunggu sangkalan seperti apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan Seongwoo.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku pelakunya" pungkas Seongwoo galak.

"Aku sudah beli dua kotak pizza, ayo kita makan bersama"

 **TBC**

Kak Mello Note :

Halo semuanya karna panggilan thor rada ga ena dikuping, jadi panggilnya kak mello aja yha ehe. Soalnya saya yakin usia kalian pasti masih belasan, sedangkan kakak uda dua puluhan yorobun sekalian ehe. Kak Mello terharu chap kemaren banyak yang ngereview, rasanya seneng banget dapet notif rame. Maaf kalo chap ini ceritanya kurang ngefeel, bertele tele dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Eh iya chap kemaren banyak typo ya setelah di cek lagi, maapin. Trus banyak yang ngira hyunbin bapaknya niel, tapi ternyata bukan ehe. Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang sudi baca, ngreview, ngefav, dan ngefollow ff ini. Semoga hidup kalian seneng terus, amin.

Sampe jumpa di chap depan, insyaallah bakal update paling cepet hari jumat lagi lah.

eh iya satu lagi, kak mello sebenernya punya ff oneshot uda jadi, ceritanya anak sekolahan gitu. Genrenya friendship comedy sih, ga ada romancenya. Kalo di post disini kira kira ada yang doyan ga ya? trus castnya juga masih bingung, nah maunya sih anak anak produce yang 1995 line. Kenapa 1995 line? soalnya kalo kak mello liat nih, uda banyak ff anak sekolahan biasanya pake yang 1999 line, misalnya jihun, ujin, ucup dkk. Nah makanya kak mello bikin yang anti mainstream ehe.

Balesan review dari kak Mello :

jeonwonlust : ciee samaan ciee tapi beda kampus yha ehe

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : soalnya ga ada kerjaan lain yang bikin ong cepet tajir kecuali ya itu ehe, hayo tebak bapak kerjaan bapaknya niel apa

SJMK95 : huaaa makasih uda suka sama tulisanku yang modelnya kek begini, jadi terhura :') coba tebak kira kira apa kerjaan bapaknya niel, trus si hyunbin uda kejawab kan dia jadi apa di chap ini ehe

Re-Panda68 : kok kamu uda tau duluan sih si hyunbin jadi model disini? kok kita bisa satu hati gini ciaaa

dheea : tiap chapter aku bikin 2K lebih dikit biar anu ehe. uda kejawab kan hyunbin bukan bapaknya niel. kalo penjelasan ada dichap selanjutnya, di tunggu yha

Shining Peach : iya kita sepemikiran *toss* ternyata hyunbin cuma tetanggaan sama niel ehe

preetybeauty : ngga kok ngga, mereka bedua cuma tetanggaan ga ada hubungan darah santuyy aja ehe

WannableRii : iya biar si daniel ga sendirian ehe

Sky Onix : chap depan insyaallah dimulai anu anunya

Kfcfmd : yoi tengkyu ehe

nomunini : kalo yang review banyak insyaallah bakal cepet juga apdetnya ehe

yourhope : uda kejawab kan siapa si hyunbin ehe makasih banyak uda bilang ff ini kek nyata terhura jadinya :')


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo

warning!

dipersilahkan menghujat Kwon Hyunbin di kolom review

enjoy~

* * *

Di hari sabtu pagi yang cerah, apartemen Daniel sudah kedatangan tamu. Seorang lelaki manis bernama Hwang Minhyun, dia teman dekat Seongwoo sejak tahun pertama di bangku kuliah. Kemarin malam Seongwoo sudah izin ke Daniel untuk membawa teman kemari. Ia butuh bantuan Minhyun untuk mengerjakan desain tugas akhirnya. Mereka bertiga mengobrol sebentar sebelum Daniel pamit untuk mandi dulu, tidak mau mengganggu Seongwoo dan Minhyun melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Suara bel apartemen membuyarkan konsentrasi Seongwoo dan Minhyun yang sedang membuat garis garis diatas kertas. Seongwoo baru saja akan bangkit sebelum Daniel menghentikannya. Ia meninggalkan kotak berisi makanan kucing di lantai dapur, Rooney menyenggol dengan kepala hingga menumpahkan isinya, memakan sampai puas bersama Peter. Daniel mendapati tetangga super modelnya sedang tersenyum lebar seraya memamerkan kantong plastik besar berisi cemilan dan minuman.

"Kak, aku sedang ingin menonton video porno bersamamu. Kau punya koleksi baru tidak?" tanya si tamu tidak sopan sembari berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu menonton video porno Dan?" teriak Seongwoo dari ruang tengah. Hyubin menganga terkejut, lantas menutupi mulut sialannya itu dengan tangan kiri. Merasa tertangkap basah seperti seorang pencuri.

"Lain kali jaga bicaramu brengsek!" maki Daniel kesal. Sebenarnya Daniel tidak masalah ketauan sering menonton video porno bersama Hyunbin jika di dalam apartemen ini hanya ada Seongwoo, yang masalah itu Minhyun, bagaimanapun juga kesan pertama itu penting, kan tidak enak baru pertama bertemu tapi salah satu kebusukanmu sudah terungkap.

"Maaf, aku lupa kau sudah tidak tinggal sendiri" cicit Hyunbin merasa bersalah, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan keberadaan Seongwoo setelah sebulan bertetangga.

"Hah? Apa?" Daniel membalas teriakan Seongwoo, tidak menggubris permintaan maaf Hyunbin, "Kau salah dengar, Hyubin mengajakku bermain playstation bukan menonton video porno" Kilahnya.

"Jelas jelas tadi aku dengar Hyunbin mengatakan ingin menonton video porno" Seongwoo itu tidak tuli, lagi pula jauh sekali kalimat video porno menuju playstation.

"Memang apa salahnya menonton video porno? Bukankah itu hal wajar untuk lelaki dewasa seusia kita?" seloroh Hyunbin. Tau tau lelaki itu sudah ada dibelakang Seongwoo dengan wajah masam. Padahal menonton video porno bersama tetanggamu adalah hal yang manusiawi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kelakuan Kwon Hyunbin yang asli seperti ini" desah Seongwoo kecewa setelah mengetahui sifat asli Kwon Hyubin yang wajahnya selalu menghiasi berbagai wajalah dan poster poster produk pakaian.

"Hey, siapa si manis ini?" tanya Hyunbin, tidak mempedulikan pernyataan Seongwoo. Senyuman bodoh mengikuti pertanyaan lelaki super model itu.

"Dia milikku!" tukas Daniel tegas me-land mark 'si manis'. Dimata Daniel yang bertittle manis hanya Ong Seongwoo seorang, tidak ada yang lain.

"Bukan kak Seongwoo, tapi sebelahnya. Aku tau kok kalau kak Seongwoo itu punyamu" Hyunbin mengklarifikasi, ia masih mencintai wajah tampannya dari pada babak belur ditangan Daniel karna menggoda Seongwoo.

Otak Seongwoo tidak bekerja selambat biasanya, ia tau yang dimaksud Hyunbin adalah Minhyun. Siapa tau Hyunbin benar benar tertarik pada Minhyun, sahabatnya dari tahun pertama yang belum pernah pacaran sekalipun. Hidup Minhyun tentu akan terjamin jika punya kekasih seorang super model seperti Kwon Hyunbin, ia jadi tidak perlu bekerja paruh waktu lagi di cafe untuk menghidupi dirinya.

"Oh perkenalkan ini temanku, Hwang Minhyun" sambar Seongwoo, gara gara topik video porno ia jadi melupakan keberadaan Minhyun. Lelaki manis itu bukannya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak kenalan tapi malah diam saja dan menunduk. Seongwoo menepuk dahinya, lupa jika Minhyun itu orangnya sangat pemalu. Lihat saja, wajahnya sudah merah sempurna sampai ke telinga karna dua kata 'video porno'.

"Kwon Hyunbin" Hyunbin berinisiatif mengulurkan tangan duluan, tapi Minhyun masih tetap menunduk. Seongwoo menyenggol rusuk Minhyun dengan sikunya.

"Hwang Minhyun" Minhyun mendongak salah tingkah, meraih tangan Hyunbin dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kau ini manusia? Atau bidadari?" celetuk Hyunbin, tangan besarnya masih menggenggam tangan halus Minhyun. Seongwoo dan Daniel kompak memutar bola matanya malas. Seongwoo melempar dahi Hyunbin dengan karet penghapus setelahnya, agar segera melepaskan tangan Minhyun.

Gara gara Minhyun ada disini, Hyunbin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonton video porno dan beralih haluan jadi main playstation. Tapi masalahnya playstation Daniel ada di ruang tengah dibawah rak televisi, Seongwoo dan Minhyun juga ada di ruang tengah mengerjakan tugas akhir. Perebutan ruang tengahpun tidak bisa dihindari antara Seongwoo melawan Hyunbin. Daniel tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berdiri ditengah tengah dua orang berego setinggi langit seperti mereka. Lantas Minhyun mengusulkan agar mereka mengerjakan di ruang tamu saja, Daniel dan Hyunbin bisa memakai ruang tengah untuk bermain playstation.

Hyunbin tersenyum puas ke arah Seongwoo, seolah menyombongkan diri bahwa ialah pemenang sengketa ruang tengah Daniel. Lelaki super model itu lantas berterima kasih pada Minhyun karna berada dipihaknya. Sudah manis, cerdas, kulitnya putih dan halus, bicaranya juga tenang, Minhyun memang type ideal Hyunbin. Dia berniat minta bantuan Seongwoo agar mencomblangkannya dengan Minhyun setelah ini.

...

Dua lelaki berteriak teriak tidak jelas sejak benda persegi bernama playstation itu menyala. Hyunbin dan Daniel saling mencerca dan memaki satu sama lain saat karakter yang mereka mainkan kalah, kadang juga tawa menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Serasa mereka hanya hidup berdua di apartemen ini, melupakan Seongwoo dan Minhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi menggambar garis garis kerangka bangunan di sketchbook. Garis yang seharusnya lurus tiba tiba melengkung karna Minhyun terkejut mendengar tawa bariton Hyunbin. Seongwoo mengerang kesal, main ya main saja tidak usah teriak teriak! Ia melempar pensilnya muak, bangkit dan menghampiri dua lelaki berisik dengan langkah menghentak. Mulanya dia hanya berdiri bersedekap dibelakang Daniel dan Hyunbin, sebelum sebuah lakban hitam berada ditangannya. Seongwoo melakukannya dengan cepat tanpa banyak bicara dan tidak menerima protes dari si korban,

ia baru saja melakban mulut Daniel dan Hyunbin.

Dua box kaki ayam pedas dan sekotak sayap ayam membuat empat lelaki didalam aparemen itu berkumpul lagi jadi satu di ruang tengah. Televisi yang tadi menayangkan karakter playstation sekarang sudah berganti menjadi tayangan random – karna Daniel terus terusan mengganti saluran tv-. Mereka makan dengan tenang, kecuali Hyunbin. Lelaki itu sibuk menggoda Minhyun. Kadang juga menyanyakan seputar kehidupan pribadi Minhyun, misalnya umurmu berapa? Kau tinggal dimana? Apa makanan favoritmu?

"Hey, kau ingin tau apa pekerjaan ayahku kan?" Daniel menyenggol lengan Seongwoo disebelahnya. Lelaki yang disenggol mengagguk antusias tanpa menjawab, karna ia sedang menggigit sayap ayam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Seongwoo yang penasaran, Minhyun dan Hyunbin juga diam diam menaruh atensi pada perkataan Daniel, "Itu ayahku" lanjut Daniel seraya menunjuk layar televisi yang telah berubah menjadi liputan berita.

Seongwoo menjatuhkan sayap ayamnya, "Ayahmu seorang wali kota?" pekik Seongwoo terkejut. Hyunbin dan Minhyun tak begitu berbeda dengan Seongwoo, antara terkejut dan tidak menyangka ternyata mereka berteman dengan seorang anak wali kota, yang notabenenya termasuk salah satu orang penting di kota ini. Minhyun memandang televisi dan Daniel bergantian, dan ia dibuat terkejut lagi karna Daniel tiba tiba pingsan. Tubuh besarnya terkulai lemas dilengan Seongwoo, bahkan kaki ayam ditangannya teronggok begitu saja.

"Astaga Daniel!" Minhyun panik, ia jadi ikut ikutan meletakkan asal kaki ayam ditangannya.

"Jangan panik, dia hanya tertidur" ujar Seongwoo santai, lidahnya telaten menjilati jari jari berlumur saus sisa sayap ayam. Dia bertindak seperti itu agar Minhyun ikut santai dan tidak panik, tapi Minhyun tetap saja begitu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidur saat makan? Dia pasti pingsan, apa kaki ayamnya beracun?" seloroh Minhyun panik, bahkan ia menuduh kaki ayam yang super lezat ini sebagai pelakunya.

"Kak Dan itu pengidap narcolepsy, dia akan tiba tiba jatuh tertidur kalau dia terlalu senang, terlalu sedih, terlalu marah dan segala perasaan yang terlalu pokoknya" jelas Hyunbin, Seongwoo mengagguk mengiyakan. Minhyun mengangguk saja, tidak jadi panik, dia tau kok apa itu narcolepsy.

"Mungkin dia terlalu senang bisa melihat ayahnya, dia pernah cerita sudah tidak pernah bertemu beliau selama tiga bulan" ungkap Seongwoo.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Daniel sekarang?" tanya Minhyun, lebih ke arah penasaran sebenarnya.

"Tunggu 15 menit, aku akan membangunkannya" jawab Seongwoo. Ia sudah berguru pada Daniel bagaimana cara mengatasi jika penyakitnya tiba tiba kambuh.

Setelah 15 menit, Seongwoo menggoyang lengan Daniel perlahan, menyuruhnya bangun dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Daniel mengerjap perlahan dan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, kemudian mengatakan pada seluruh manusia disana untuk merahasiakan apa yang barusan Daniel katakan sebelum tertidur.

...

Malam itu tepat empat bulan Seongwoo tinggal sebagai penghuni baru kamar tamu Daniel. Dua lelaki beranjak dewasa itu kebetulan sedang senggang, tidak ada tugas untuk Daniel dan tugas akhir Seongwoo masih mulus mulus saja sejauh ini. Peter dan Rooney berdesakan di pangkuan Daniel, dan ia sendiri sedang duduk santai di sofa, ditemani bir kaleng dan sebungkus rokok seperti biasanya. Lelaki berbahu lebar itu baru saja mematikan rokoknya dalam asbak, tepat saat Seongwoo duduk disebelahnya seraya bermain game di ponsel.

"Dan, ambilkan aku rokok, aku sedang sibuk" perintah Seongwoo, tanpa ada kata tolong. Dan jangan lupakan wajah bossy khas Seongwoo yang membuat Daniel gemas. Gemas ingin memusnahkan sifat bossynya. Daniel tidak punya pikiran lain untuk memusnahkannya selain membuat Seongwoo tak berkutik dibawah kungkungannya.

"Berani sekali kau? Aku ini majikanmu dan kau peliharaanku" Daniel balas membantah perintah semena mena Seongwoo. Lelaki berbahu lebar itu memang selalu menggunakan senjata 'status majikan dan peliharaan' jika sifat bossy Seongwoo kambuh, sekedar mengingatkan bahwa sebenarnya Kang Daniel yang berkuasa atas seluruh hidup dan jiwa raga Ong Seongwoo.

"Justru karna aku peliharaanmu kau harusnya memanjakanku" sangkal Seongwoo membalikkan kalimat Daniel.

Daniel akhirnya menurut, lantas mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya dibelah bibir Seongwoo. Ia menyalakan pemantik, namun tidak langsung mengarahkan ke ujung rokok, sengaja memberi jarak yang mau tak mau kepala Seongwoo harus mengikuti arah pemantik ditangan Daniel. Mata Seongwoo sesekali melirik ke arah pemantik untuk menemukan dimana si api berada, karna fokusnya ia dedikasikan penuh untuk game. Kepala Seongwoo terus condong seiring tangan Daniel yang menjauh.

'cup'

Dahi Seongwoo mendarat tepat dibibir Daniel. Seongwoo terkejut, rokoknya terlepas dari apitan bibirnya, bersamaan dengan suara 'game over' dari ponselnya.

"Kau gay?" tanya Seongwoo bercanda. Bagaimanapun cium mencium antara lelaki dewasa harus tetap dipertanyakan maksudnya. Ini bukan hal yang wajar tentu saja. Meskipun statusnya dan Daniel adalah majikan dan peliharaan, tapi Seongwoo sudah menggap lelaki penyelamat hidupnya ini sebagai sahabat, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan aneh jika Daniel berlaku manis padanya.

"Ya" Daniel menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Manik matanya menatap Seongwoo langsung, memaku tepat di iris sayunya, "Apa setelah ini kau akan mengemasi barangmu dan pergi dari sini karna tau aku gay?" ia melanjutkan dengan nada sarkas kental terasa.

"Tentu saja tidak" Seongwoo meletakan ponselnya dimeja, lalu balas menatap manik serius Daniel, "Kau gay dan aku mantan pelacur, bukankah takdir memang sudah berencana untuk mempertemukan kita?" tanya Seongwoo santai namun ekspresinya tak kalah serius dari Daniel.

Daniel tertawa sumbang, "Aku juga lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur", Ia memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada Seongwoo, "Jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, kira kira apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan menjawab terima kasih telah menyukaiku" Seongwoo menjawab lancar. Daniel agak kecewa, haruskah perasaannya hanya dibalas dengan 'terima kasih'? Kejam sekali dirimu Ong Seongwoo. Tapi Daniel tidak kenal menyerah, ia berniat menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi, berharap Seongwoo masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Lalu kalau aku bertanya, apa kau mau mengubah statusmu dari peliharaan menjadi kekasih, kau akan menjawab apa?" Ia janji ini pertanyaan terakhir yang ia ajukan pada Seongwoo, hatinya sudah siap dipatahkan hingga berceceran ditanah. Lelaki didepannya ini seperti sengaja tidak kunjung menjawab, membuat Daniel resah dan harap harap cemas.

"Kekasih terdengar menyenangkan dari pada peliharaan" jawab Seongwoo akhirnya. Air muka serius berangsur angsur berubah menjadi lebih santai.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Daniel tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sampai sampai pertanyaan bernada excited tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Memangnya manusia mana yang tidak bahagia ketika cintanya berbalas?

"Menurutmu?" Seongwoo bersedekap, melirik Daniel lewat ekor matanya. Daniel tersenyum, lantas merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar, seakan menyuruh Seongwoo untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. Secara ototmatis bibir Sengwoo juga ikut melengkung ke atas, menggeser pantat dan tenggelam dalam pelukan Daniel.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan Daniel hilang kesadaran. Seongwoo jadi merasa keberatan karna beban tubuh Daniel sekarang menumpu ke pelukannya.

"Terlalu senang karna berhasil menjadi kekasihku huh?" tanya Seongwoo mengejek, kedua tangannya menepuk nepuk punggung Daniel lembut, "Dasar tidak romantis, kau bahkan tertidur duluan sebelum mendengar balasanku" gerutu Seongwoo.

Ia menyandarkan Daniel ke punggung sofa, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri ke dada bidang sang kekasih, meletakkan telinga tepat dijantung Daniel yang berdetak kencang. Seongwoo pikir Daniel tidak akan berdebar saat menyatakan cinta tadi, karna pembawannya yang benar benar santai di awal, tapi ternyata Seongwoo salah besar. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati degupan jantung Daniel, ujung jari Seongwoo ia gunakan untuk menepuk nepuk pelan dada kanan Daniel seraya menghirup pheromone maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Seongwoo itu sebenarnya tidak yakin apa ini perasaan cinta? Ia hanya nyaman bersama Daniel, merasa terlindungi dan seperti tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun selama ada lelaki itu disisinya. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa bersama Daniel, seperti ada yang kurang jika Daniel harus menginap bersama binatang demi tugas praktikum. Yang jelas Daniel sudah mengisi sebagian ruang di diri Seongwoo. Lagi pula ia juga sedang kosong, tidak ada nama lain selain Kang Daniel di hati dan pikirannya.

 **TBC**

Kak Mello Note :

maunya tbc apa end sampe sini aja nih teman teman? kalo tbc ada sih lanjutannya, dan sebenernya endingnya ga gini ehe. kalo mau lanjut chapter depannya ada uh ah uh ah nya /? semoga puas ya sama chapter ini, kan uda terungkap semua tuh misteri misterinya. trus adegan yang daniel nyalain korek buat ong itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari video di instagram ehe. reviewnya jan lupa yha, soalnya tiap baca review saya pasti senyum senyum sendiri, uda kayak dapet chat dari doi ehe. makasih banyak buat teman teman sekalian yang uda baca nge-fav, nge-follow, dan mau meluangkan waktu buat nge-review. semoga hidup kalian seneng terus, amin. kalo mau kenalan bole kok, tar bisa tukeran line atau ig, mana tau jodoh ya kan :3

oiya berdasarkan respon chap kemaren yang saya nanya ff 1995 line, saya putuskan untuk ngepublish, meskipun yang kayaknya berminat cuma dua tiga orang ehe. tapi saya masih bingung empat orang itu bakal siapa aja. kemaren nonton interview mxm si youngmin bilang deket sama jonghyun sama sanggyun juga kalo ga salah, nah kan dapet tuh cemistry 95 linenya ehe. kira kira mau bantuin ga ya empat orang itu siapa aja, seiklhasnya aja, ga maksa ehe.

ini dia list makhluk makhluk 1995 line biar kalian ga bingung nyariin, Takada Kenta. Jang Moonbok. Kim Sanggyun. Ong Seongwoo. Kim Jonghyun. Hwang Minhyun. Choi Minki. Kang Dongho. Kim Taemin. Park Woodam. Im Youngmin. Kim Jaehan. Yoo Hwiseung. Kim Sangbin. Jo Yonggeun. Yoon Yongbin. Kim Yeonguk.

Balesan review :

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : besok besoknya minta piara anak dinosaurus dia wkwk saya kurang lebih sama lah kayak cast ff ini umurnya. kak rinhyun lebih tua ya? panggil dedek aja kalo gitu, panggil sayang juga boleh :3

ongnyel : syukur deh dapet feel gemesnya ong di cerita ini ehe

Sky Onix : karna kata anu dapat mendefinisikan segalanya ehe. iya nih yg oneshoot bantuin pilih castnya donk empat ekor makhluk produce 1995 line ehe

Re-Panda68 : lha, kok kita bisa satu hati satu jiwa gini sih? wkwk yang nangkep kecebong ini juga gara gara abis liat SeolSooDae trus aku anuin deh jadi ong ehe

yourhope : jadi tetangga aja cukup si hyunbin jangan jadi apa apanya daniel wkwk tingkahnya ong suka ga kira kira emang ehe

Shining Peach : dichapter ini ada hyunbinnya lagi kok, ga cuma numpang lewat di chap kemaren ehe. jangan jangan kita seumuran lagi :3 iya nih makanya aku buat 95an biar ga nuna kitanya kalo castnya 99an ehe. bantuin pilih cast ya empat ekor makhluk produce 95an ehe

jaeh1.b : ngga kok, rate yang aman aman aja, kalo rate M ena donk ntar ehe


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

warning!

chapter ini ada uh ah uh ah nya /?

enjoy~

* * *

Semenjak hubungan Daniel dan Seongwoo official, dua anak manusia itu jadi sering melakukan skinship, juga melakukan hal hal romantis ala sepasang kekasih. Seperti bermain playstation bersama saat weekend, tentu bukan hanya sekedar bermain playstation yang membuat hubungan mereka terlihat romantis. Daniel akan duduk dikarpet berbulu ruang tengah, Seongwoo mengambil tempat diantara paha Daniel dan menyandarkan beban tubuhnya didada bidang Daniel. Demi apapun, ini posisi ternyaman dan terfavorit versi Seongwoo. Daniel sudah seperti sofa berjalan untuk Seongwoo. Tapi posisi ini juga merugikan untuknya, karna Daniel akan sengaja mengganggu konsentrasinya saat bermain dengan cara memberi kecupan kecupan kecil di pipi atau perpotongan lehernya. Si pelaku sengaja melakukannya, karna biasanya yang kalah harus mencuci piring bekas makan malam atau membersihkan seisi apartemen.

Jogging, berbelanja dan jalan jalan ke tempat wisata juga mereka sudah pernah. Hanya saja Daniel harus menggandeng tangan Seongwoo erat erat jika bepergian ke tempat umum, takut takut Seongwoo akan membuat malu dengan tingkah ajaibnya. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana tatapan orang orang saat Seongwoo merengek ingin memelihara kecebong dulu. Ya Tuhan, Daniel tidak ingin kejadian memalukan seperti itu terulang lagi.

Namun sepertinya doa Kang Daniel tidak akan pernah terkabul, semalam Hyunbin mengadakan pesta di sebuah bar dalam rangka penjualan majalah bercover dirinya menembus 500.000 eksemplar. Sebagai tetangga yang baik Hyunbin tentu mengundang Daniel dan Seongwoo, ia juga mengundang Minhyun tapi lelaki manis itu tidak pernah menginjak bar barang se-centi pun, jadilah ia memilih tidak datang. Awalnya sih memang baik baik saja, Daniel sudah memeluk pinggang Seongwoo posesif agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Tapi Seongwoo tiba tiba saja terlepas dari pelukan Daniel dan berteriak kampungan memanggil nama teman teman model Hyunbin. Jujur saja Seongwoo baru pertama kali hadir di pesta 'bertabur bintang' seperti ini, dan Hyunbin juga bernaung di agensi besar.

Daniel benar benar tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Seongwoo asyik berfoto dengan Nam Joohyuk. Iya, Nam Joohyuk si aktor terkenal itu. Ada juga Lee Sungkyung, mantan kekasih Nam Joohyuk. Serta beberapa orang berbadan tinggi berwajah tampan dan cantik, Daniel tidak mengenalnya tapi wajah mereka familiar. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di meja dekat bartender dan memesan ice wine. Pesta itu untuk dinikmati, jadi Daniel memutuskan untuk membiarkan Seongwoo menikmati pesta versi dirinya.

Seongwoo terkulai lemah juga akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan sebotol red wine berkadar alkohol lumayan tinggi. Bibirnya sudah meracau tidak karuan, menggumamkan kata pujian untuk Nam Joohyuk, Lee Hoorim, Jung Hyojoon dan sisanya Daniel tidak ingat. Kekasihnya itu benar benar kegirangan bertemu lelaki lelaki tampan –apa lagi mereka semua model- dan melupakan eksistensi Daniel begitu saja.

...

Pukul 08.07 Daniel terbangun, 43 menit lagi menuju kelas pertamanya di hari Senin. Dia masih ingat Seongwoo semalam pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, jadi membuatkan teh ginseng mungkin bisa membantu tubuh Seongwoo lebih baik. Daniel membawa cangkir berisi teh ginseng racikannya hati hati agar tidak tumpah.

Pintu kamar Seongwoo terbuka lebar. Padahal kakinya belum sampai masuk ke kamar Seongwoo, tapi Daniel sudah merasa kesal duluan. Cangkir yang akan ia berikan pada Seongwoo ia letakkan di meja dekat pintu, lantas melipat tangan di dada dan memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Seongwoo sekarang sedang berdiri didepan lemari -yang salah satu pintunya terbuka-, seraya tersenyum senyum sendiri saat melihat ponsel di genggamannya. Mata Daniel beralih pada kemeja warna biru tua sedang teronggok di kasur, ia tebak Seongwoo sedang memilih pakaian untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Astaga jadi semalam aku benar benar berfoto dengan Nam Joohyuk?" gumam Seongwoo pada dirinya sendiri, "Dia lebih tampan didunia nyata dari pada di layar televisi. Ah seharusnya aku minta nomor ponselnya semalam" tingkah Seongwoo benar benar seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, membuat Daniel kesal tentu saja. Kekasihmu sedang mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kau malah memuji lelaki lain dibelakangnya.

Senyum iblis Daniel tersungging, otaknya baru saja melahirkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Menggertak Seongwoo sesekali kelihatannya menyenangkan. Maka Daniel mengambil langkah mengendap mendekati Seongwoo yang masih fokus pada Nam Joohyuk di ponselnya. Sehebat apa Nam Joohyuk itu sampai Seongwoo mengacuhkan Daniel dari semalam.

"Aku atau Nam Joohyuk yang lebih tampan?" Tiba tiba tubuh besar Daniel sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuh kurus Seongwoo.

"Tentu saja Nam Joohyuk" jawab Seongwoo cepat, refleks sepertinya. Daniel menutup pintu lemari, membalik dan mendorong tubuh Seongwoo cepat -secepat jawaban Seongwoo tadi- hingga terdengar suara benturan antara punggung dan lemari. Seongwoo meringis, tapi Daniel tidak peduli. Lelaki itu sudah terlanjur panas.

"Ah tidak maksudku Kang Daniel lebih lebih tampan dari Nam Joohyuk. Super Duper benar benar sangat tampan" ralat Seongwoo, dan sedikit improvisasi agar Daniel percaya. Raut wajah Daniel berubah kurang bersahabat sejak percakapan pertama, Seongwoo jadi takut. Bagaimanapun dia tetap merasa bersalah karna menyakiti perasaan sang kekasih.

"Pembohong" balas Daniel dingin.

"Aku tidak bo—" Seongwoo belum selesai bicara, tapi-

"Kau tau apa hukuman untuk bibir yang selalu berbohong?" Daniel berbicara tepat didepan bibir tipis Seongwoo. Detik berikutnya bibir Daniel sudah memagut bibir lelaki didepannya ini. Tidak ada pemanasan seperti ciuman ciuman mereka sebelumnya, Daniel langsung ke inti. Meraup raup bibir atas dan bawah Seongwoo bergantian, tubuhnya makin ia rapatkan pada Seongwoo. Tangan kurus Seongwoo mencengkeram lengan Daniel, berusaha mendorong karna dia benar benar merasa sesak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dan—Maaf—Dan—" gumam Seongwoo terputus putus, kewalahan meladeni bibir sialan Daniel. Daniel melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian, masih mempertahankan tatapan tajam di kedua mata monolidnya. Pandangannya beralih pada bibir Seongwoo, warnanya jadi lebih merah dan bengkak. Seongwoo kira Daniel akan berhenti sampai disini, tapi ternyata lelaki dominan itu justru beralih ke lehernya.

"Daniel!" pekik Seongwoo terkejut saat ujung lidah Daniel menjilat tidak sopan lehernya. Daniel malah semakin gencar, setelah menjilat dia malah memberi kecupan kecupan kecil. Baiklah, Seongwoo tidak masalah jika kecupan kecupan itu tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tapi Daniel sepertinya sedang ingin meninggalkan bekas.

"Daniel! Astaga! Uhh— Dan—berhenti—aku harus—uhh—bertemu dosen hari ini—" Seongwoo berusaha menjelaskan, siapa tau Daniel berubah pikiran. Tangan kurursnya juga berusaha mendorong bahu lebar Daniel, tapi usahanya sia sia saja.

"Dan—sayang—baiklah—ahh—jangan disana—" mohon Seongwoo bercampur desahan. Lelaki yang dianggap Daniel cantik itu sekarang sedang membuka dua kancing teratas piyamanya, meraih tangan Daniel disisi kepalanya agar membantu menurunkan piyama yang ia kenakan sebatas ketiak, "Sa—sayang—cium disini saja—kumohon—" Seongwoo menginstruksikan Daniel untuk mencium sekitar collar bonenya, persis seperti pelacur. Eh, bukankah Seongwoo dulu memang pelacur? Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Seongwoo menyuruh Daniel mencium disekitr sana. Ia hanya tidak ingin Daniel meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di tempat tempat yang mudah terlihat. Lagi pula hari ini harus bertemu dosen untuk membicarakan tugas akhir. Seongwoo sudah muak dengan suasana kampus dan ingin cepat cepat lulus dari sana.

Daniel menurut, bibirnya turun menjelajah di bawah collar bone kekasihnya. Benar benar memberikan jejak kemerahan di beberapa titik. Seongwoo menahan desahannya mati matian, menurut pengalamannya bersama majikan lama, desahan justru akan membuat pasanganmu tidak mau berhenti. Makanya Seongwoo lebih memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya dari pada Daniel semakin menjadi jadi. Sampai Seongwoo melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.40.

"Daniel—aku minta maaf—aku menyesal—ahh—kumohon lepaskan—aku harus ke kampus—20 menit lagi uhh—" pinta Seongwoo, nafasnya sudah mulai tersengal. Mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf adalah pilihan terbaik menurutnya. Sedangkan Kang Daniel sama sekali tidak mendengar permintaan Seongwoo.

"Lepaskan aku breng—" emosi lelaki cantik itu mulai memuncak, tapi memaki Daniel juga tidak akan membuatnya luluh, "Sayang— aku harus ke—kampus—" ia mengganti kata makiannya dengan kata sayang, "Demi masa depanku uhh—" Seongwoo tiba tiba menangis saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak punya waktu lagi. Tidak mungkin ia terlambat pada janji yang ia buat sendiri, apalagi dengan dosen pembimbing. Bisa tamat riwayatnya gara gara kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat, dan mengundang kemurkaan Daniel. Air mata Seongwoo keluar tanpa di perintah. Bibirnya terus bergumam meminta maaf dan menyuruh Daniel berhenti. Hingga isakan Seongwoo mampu menarik Daniel dari kemurkannya, dia menjauhkan kepala dari tubuh berantakan Seongwoo. Si korban memeluk si pelaku erat, masih tetap menggumam kata maaf dan menyesal. Daniel ikut menyesal, tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kemarahannya sampai seperti ini.

...

Hwang Minhyun terlahir untuk menjadi orang baik. Setiap hari ia akan membantu Seongwoo mengerjakan tugas akhirnya –dan mengerjakan miliknya sendiri- hari Senin sampai Jumat pukul 09.00 di perpustakaan kampus. Mereka tidak berdua, tapi bertiga bersama Im Youngmin. Biasanya pukul 12.00 mereka akan turun untuk makan siang di cafetaria dan melanjutkannya lagi sampai sore.

Seongwoo, Minhyun dan Youngmin sudah berhadapan dengan makanan pesanan masing masing. Sekarang mereka sudah ketambahan personil lain yaitu Daniel dan Yongguk. Yongguk itu teman pertama Daniel saat sekolah menengah, karna punya antusias yang sama terhadap kucing jadilah mereka semakin akrab hari demi hari. Mereka berdua juga mengincar jurusan dan universitas yang sama, dan mereka hampir berhasil meraih mimpi bersama di universitas ini.

Yongguk juga sudah punya kekasih, kekasihnya juga lelaki sama seperti kekasih Daniel. Namanya Kim Sihyun, mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan seni rupa. Suatu hari Daniel, Seongwoo, Yongguk, dan Sihyun pernah double date ke pantai, di sanalah Seongwoo pertama kali bertemu Sihyun. Seongwoo hampir saja jatuh cinta pada Sihyun kalau dia tidak ingat sudah punya Daniel. Habisnya Sihyun itu ramah dan lemah lembut, belum lagi wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya juga putih bersih persis seperti putri salju. Jadi dia memanggil Sihyun putri salju sampai sekarang.

Setiap pukul 12.00 meja cafetaria yang biasa ditempati Seongwoo diisi empat sampai tujuh orang –kalau mereka sedang full team-. Penghuni tetap ada Seongwoo, Mihyun, Youngmin dan Daniel. Jika Yongguk dan Sihyun tidak langsung pulang biasanya mereka berdua ikut bergabung. Kadang juga Donghyun –kekasihYoungmin- ikut makan siang bersama mereka jika sedang tidak ada project, dia mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan teknik elektro omong omong.

Minhyun dan Seongwoo menghabiskan isi piringnya duluan karna keduanya belum sempat sarapan. Lantas Seongwoo merogoh kantong kemejanya mencari sebungkus rokok dan pemantik. Bibir Seongwoo sudah asyik menghisap satu satunya batang yang tersisa disana. Sedangkan Daniel baru saja selesai, ia jadi tergoda untuk ikut merokok juga. Namun Daniel justru berdecak karna mendapati bungkus rokok yang di incarnya kosong tak bersisa. Seongwoo terkekeh, kemudian memberikan rokok di bibirnya pada Daniel.

"Lihat aku baik kan mau berbagi denganmu" Seongwoo menyombongkan diri. Minhyun, Youngmin, dan Yongguk terkekeh. Daniel dan Seongwoo terus menyedotnya bergantian sampai habis.

"Wah manisnya, lain kali aku harus mencoba berbagi rokok bersama Donghyun" celetuk Youngmin, menganggap berbagi rokok adalah sesuatu yang romantis. Padahal satu batang saja biasanya masih kurang, apalagi satu batang dibagi berdua.

Setelah rokok Daniel dan Seongwoo habis, Yongguk baru mengeluarkan rokoknya dari kantong celana. Tindakannya sukses mendapat sorakan dari Daniel dan Seongwoo karna tidak mengeluarkannya dari tadi. Kalau tau ada rokok lagi, kan mereka tidak perlu berbagi rokok seperti barusan. Yongguk sengaja sih memang. Kebetulan tersisa lima batang disana, pas untuk lima orang di meja mereka. Yongguk, Daniel, Seongwoo dan Youngmin berebut pemantik. Minhyun hanya melihat, karna dia bukan perokok.

Makan siang kali ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya berdua di meja cafetaria. Minhyun harus bekerja karna bertukar shift, Youngmin menemani Donghyun membeli komponen elektronika, Yongguk sudah janji pada Sihyun untuk mengantarkannya membeli kanvas dan cat air. Sepasang kekasih itu duduk berhadapan, membuat Seongwoo bisa melihat jelas ada yang tidak beres pada air muka Daniel. Seongwoo diam saja, menunggu Daniel bercerita tanpa diminta. Daniel menutup mata, kemudian jatuh tertidur. Beruntung Seongwoo sudah mengantisipasi hal itu, jadi ia menahan kening Daniel, menyingkirkan sepiring sushi dihadapan Daniel dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di atas meja.

Seongwoo jadi penasaran, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia berinisiatif menggeledah ponsel Daniel, mungkin ada petunjuk disana. Bibir tipisnya berdecak saat tidak menemukan apapun, menggeledah taspun menjadi pilihan lain. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan selembar kertas penuh tulisan, dipojok kanan atas terdapat huruf D ditulis besar besar menggunakan tinta merah. Oh, jadi Daniel sedih karna mendapat nilai D di mata kuliah genetika veteriner.

...

Entah ini hanya perasaan Seongwoo saja atau bukan, tapi penyakit narcolepsy Daniel semakin parah akhir akhir ini. Daniel pernah bilang, penyakitnya akan kambuh jika dia merasa terlalu senang, terlalu sedih, terlalu marah dan perasaan terlalu lainnya. Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Daniel tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, atau emosinya mungkin, entahlah Seongwoo itu mahasiswa arsitektur bukan kedokteran atau psikologi.

Sepasang kekasih itu baru pulang dari kampus pukul 18.56, mereka berdua sepakat untuk delivery ayam goreng saja. Seongwoo menyuruh Daniel mandi duluan karna dia harus membereskan beberapa sketch book dan peralatan 'bertempurnya' yang ia masukkan asal ke dalam tas tadi. Setelah beres semuanya, lelaki itu mengalungkan handuk dan memakan beberapa potong ayam di meja makan, menunggu Daniel selesai mandi. Saking asyiknya mengunyah, Seongwoo hampir menghabiskan tiga perempat isi box ayam itu, hampir melupakan Daniel.

"Dan, cepat keluar atau aku akan menghabiskan ayamnya sendirian" teriak Seongwoo, namun tidak ada jawaban,

"Dan" teriak Seongwoo sekali lagi.

 **TBC**

kira kira kenapa Daniel ngga jawab panggilan Seongwoo hayoo~

Kak Mello Note :

update lebih cepet semoga ga bosen sama ff ini teman teman sekalian. bingung mau ngomong apa, yang jelas makasih banyak uda mau baca, review, faf, follow ff kurang bermutu ini. semoga hidup kalian bahagia terus, amin. reviewnya jan lupa biar saya makin semangat ehe. trus project ff yang 1995 line kemaren masih dibuka kok votenya, mana tau ada yang pen vote lagi gitu ya kan :3 list anunya /? ada di chap sebelumnya ehe.

Balesan review :

Sky Onix : aku bingung ini mau gimana lagi, kalo diulur ulur tar kelamaan jadiaannya wkwk

deer's baozi : ini uda dilanjut yha, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ehe

Re-Panda68 : kayaknya kita emang kembar jiwa beda raga wkwk bosen tiap baca ff minhyunbin minhyunya galak mulu sekali kali jadi pemalu lah ehe

soonyounghearteu : aaahhh makasih aduh jadi ena nih, eh aku punya oneshoot minhyunbin siap publish lho :3

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : ngga kok kak, ini masih ada lanjutannya, badainya aja belom dateng masa mau end ehe

Iis Ariska : chap ini ada uh ah uh ah nya /? uda rada nyerempet M dikit ehe. oiya maap ya aku penumpang kapal kim bros dan kebetulan aku uda masukin mereka disini meskipun cuma nama doank, jangan ada tabrakan kapal diantara kita ya kak *sungkem*

dheea : iya ini uda dilanjut tar ada lanjutannya lagi kok ehe

tong : gatau tuh mulutnya hyunbin kan savage, potong aja udah wkwk

maiolibel : iya aku liat kok yang itu, bahkan sama ng-fly juga liatnya ahh ongnielku~

missyoha : huehehe makasih banyak, itu soalnya dia kelewat seneng akhirnya ga jomblo lagi wkwk

Shining Peach : masih ada 3-4 chapter sih kayaknya, kayaknya lho ya ehe kenta 95 kok kak

eviluv : ehe makasih ini uda dilanjut, lanjutannya lagi ditunggu yha ehe

ongnyel : aahhh makasih, ng-fly nih ng-fly diriku~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

warning!

ada selingan kapal lain

enjoy~

* * *

"Dan" teriak Seongwoo sekali lagi.

Seongwoo mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan, hanya terdengar gemericik air dari shower. Perasaan Seongwoo mendadak tidak enak, pasti ada yang tidak beres didalam sana. Tangan kanannya sudah membuka knop pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci, lantas mendapati siluet seseorang sedang terduduk di box shower. Kakinya berlari pasti menghampiri Daniel, dan benar saja kekasihnya itu tertidur dibawah guyuran shower tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sudah Seongwoo pastikan dia tertidur saat mandi. Mematikan kran adalah hal pertama yang Seongwoo lakukan, kemudian menutupi aset Daniel dengan handuk di lehernya, mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dan memapah menuju kamar.

Seongwoo benar benar khawatir, ia jadi tidak tenang jika meninggalkan Daniel sendirian, padahal saat pertama bertemu dulu narcolepsy Daniel tidak separah ini. Tangannya bergerak mengeringkan tubuh Daniel dengan handuk, dan ia dibuat terkejut lagi dengan beberapa luka lebam di tubuh Daniel. Di perutnya, di lengan, di bahu dan di paha, bekasnya seperti terbentur atau dipukul oleh sesuatu. Rasa penasaran makin menyelimuti Seongwoo, sebenarnya darimana luka luka ini berasal?

Lelaki bermarga langka itu memutar otak, mencari cari jawaban atau praduga mengenai penyakit Daniel. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yongguk, mungkin dia tau sesuatu, mengingat Yongguk lebih lama mengenal Daniel dibanding dirinya. Ia juga sengaja tidak membangunkan Daniel, agar lebih leluasa untuk mengorek informasi pada Yongguk.

Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi Seongwoo masih belum juga memejamkan mata. Dia hanya duduk diam di single sofa kamar Daniel seraya mengamati lelaki itu lekat lekat. Perkataan Yongguk di telpon tadi benar benar membuat Seongwoo terpukul. Yongguk bilang Daniel memang lebih sering jatuh tertidur. Saat jam kuliah atau praktek di kebun binatang, di penangkaran hewan, atau di klinik dokter hewan fakultas dia sering sekali jatuh tertidur. Apa lagi saat menerima pesan dari Seongwoo, biasanya tidak lama kemudian Daniel akan tumbang.

Yongguk juga bilang kalau dia pernah mendapati Daniel tertidur di lantai klinik dengan keadaan ponsel menyala menampilkan foto duck face Seongwoo. Lelaki keturunan China itu menduga bahwa ia terlalu senang atau mungkin terlalu jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Maka Yongguk menyarankan untuk tidak mengirim foto dirinya saat Daniel sedang diluar, kalau bisa tidak usah berkirim pesan sekalian agar Daniel tetap fokus.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menghantui benak Seongwoo, secara tidak langsung yang membuat penyakit Daniel semakin parah adalah dirinya. Dia sendiri yang membuat Daniel merasakan suatu perasaan berlebihan. Seongwoo sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa, bersikap seperti apa, dan mengambil tindakan bagaimana. Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya, tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain tak peduli sesulit apa rintangan didepan mereka. Perlahan rasa mengantuk mulai menyerang, ia memutuskan tidur disamping Daniel, memeluk tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya berbalut selimut.

...

"Daniel, kau dimana?" teriak Seongwoo panik kala mendapati tempat tidur disampingnya kosong. Kakinya menyibak kasar selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian keluar kamar tergesa gesa.

"Apa sayang? Aku disini" Daniel balas berteriak, tidak biasanya Seongwoo sudah berteriak mencarinya pagi pagi begini.

Seongwoo mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan berhasil menemukan Daniel di balkon. Lelaki bermata sayu itu dibuat terpaku oleh ciptaan Tuhan didepannya. Kang Daniel hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam, mengumbar terang terangan abs sexy yang selama ini ia simpan dibalik pakaian. Kekasih tampannya itu sedang berdiri menghadap Seongwoo, seraya menyandarkan sebagian tubuh pada tembok pembatas. Tangan kirinya bertengger diatas tembok pembatas yang hanya sebatas perutnya, sedangan tangan kanannya sibuk mengapit sebatang rokok. Demi apapun Seongwoo tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum atas kesempurnaan kekasihnya ini. Lihatlah wajah datarnya, rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur, tatapan matanya, lengan kekarnya, abs sexynya, benar benar sempurna tanpa celah. Dan Seongwoo bersyukur menjadi peliharaan – sekarang kekasih- lelaki ini.

"Kenapa sayang?" Daniel bertanya lagi setelah menghisap rokok lantas menumpahkan kepulan asap dari mulut, Seongwoo sekarang sudah ada beberapa meter didepannya, ekspresinya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daniel, ia makin mendekat dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya dipinggang telanjang Daniel, kepalanya juga bersandar secara otomatis di bahu lebar itu. Daniel membalasnya, ikut melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang sang kekasih karna tangan kananya masih sibuk ia gunakan untuk merokok.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tubuhmu penuh luka begini?" gumam Seongwoo di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Daniel menegang sesaat, bingung harus menjawab apa. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin Seongwoo tau kalau penyakitnya sering kambuh. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja muncul jika Seongwoo tau, dan kemungkinan terburuk yang paling Daniel takuti adalah lelaki didekapannya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku baik baik saja, ini bukan luka serius jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu tau sayang" balas Daniel tenang, tangan kirinya menepuk nepuk punggung Seongwoo pelan.

Seongwoo menghela nafas kasar, mengangkat wajahnya menatap Daniel tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "Dengarkan aku, bukankah kita pernah berjanji untuk saling berbagi? Lukamu adalah lukaku juga. Mengerti?" Kedua irisnya menatap telak Daniel. Seongwoo berujar tegas namun lembut, tapi ditelinga Daniel nadanya tetap saja bossy seperti biasa.

"Aku tau, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" Daniel membalas dengan tatapan teduh, berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran Seongwoo. Mereka mempertahankan kontak mata selama beberapa menit, sampai Seongwoo memutusnya duluan. Tangan Seongwoo sibuk menelusuri lengan kekar Daniel, mengusap lembut lebam kebiruan dilengannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Seongwoo penasaran, meskipun ia sudah tau jawabannya, "Atau terjatuh?" Seongwoo bertanya selembut mungkin, berharap Daniel akan berkata jujur, tangannya juga masih setia mengusap lengan kekar Daniel.

"Apa semalam kita bercinta?" Daniel mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak" Seongwoo menjawab cepat, "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Dan" ia memaksa.

"Kenapa aku tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dan kau ada disampingku?" Daniel masih tidak menyerah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Semalam kau tidur saat mandi dan aku yang membawamu ke kamar. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi" Seongwoo mulai kesal. Daniel menghisap sebentar rokoknya sebelum membuangnya ke asbak.

"Aku jatuh, terpeleset. Sepatuku sudah licin, nanti temani aku beli sepatu ya" Daniel bohong tentu saja, dan Seongwoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk dibohongi.

"Terpeleset atau penyakitmu sering kambuh?" tembak Seongwoo, lagi lagi matanya menatap tajam lelaki didepannya. Daniel menghela nafas sebal, rencana berbohongnya ketauan.

"Dua duanya. Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar" Daniel mulai jengah, dia tidak ingin membahas topik mengenai penyakitnya. Semakin sering dibicarakan maka peluang Seongwoo untuk meninggalkannya semakin besar. Memangnya ada di dunia ini seseorang yang mau tinggal bersama orang penyakitan seperti dirinya. Tinggal bersama orang penyakitan itu merepotkan. Makanya Daniel selalu berpura baik baik saja, agar Seongwoo tidak mencampakkannya. Tapi itu hanya pikiran buruk Daniel, padahal Seongwoo tidak pernah berpikir demikian.

"Jangan menyepelekan penyakit Dan, aku benar benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?" tatapan Seongwoo berubah lembut lagi. Jika salah satunya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sudah dipastikan aksi perdebatan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Maka Seongwoo memutuskan untuk mengalah, takut takut Daniel akan merasakan perasaan berlebihan dan malah tumbang nantinya.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku" lirih Daniel, dia membuang muka setelah berkata begitu.

"Pikiranmu dangkal sekali. Separah apapun penyakitmu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun" Seongwoo mendorong dahi Daniel gemas, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang kekasih. Daniel mengalihkan atensinya lagi pada Seongwoo, menelaah apakah omongan Seongwoo dapat dipercaya. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum sebelum meraih bibir Daniel dengan bibirnya, merasakan aroma tembakau disetiap lumatan yang mereka bagi.

Setelah pembicaraan serius tadi, dua anak manusia itu saling diam. Tidak bicara satu sama lain meskipun mereka sedang ada di mobil perjalanan menuju kampus. Daniel hanya berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan kemudinya, sementara Seongwoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Daniel, menyibukkan diri melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Keduanya terus begitu hingga sampai di depan gedung fakultas Seongwoo. Mobil sudah berhenti, tapi Seongwoo tidak ada niatan beranjak sedikitpun.

"Aku minta maaf Dan" Seongwoo buka suara duluan. Dia merasa penyebab kemunculan atmosfer seperti ini adalah dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak menciumku?" sergah Daniel, matanya tetap memandang lurus kedepan, masing masing tangannya masih bertengger pada kemudi dan perseneleng. Seongwoo tau Daniel mengalihkan pembicaraan, itu artinya dia ingin melupakan hal hal yang terjadi sebelum ini. Dan Seongwoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Daniel, yaitu melupakan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak menciumku?" leher Seongwoo menoleh beberapa derajat pada sang kekasih seraya menautkan alis, setengah merajuk.

"Memangnya sekarang giliranku?" Daniel ikut menoleh pada si lawan bicara.

"Jika kau lupa ini hari jumat Tuan Kang, kau seharusnya yang menciumku" jawab Seongwoo. Sebenarnya mereka berdua punya jadwal untuk saling memberi ciuman semangat sebelum memulai aktivitas di kampus. Hari senin, rabu, dan jumat adalah jadwal Daniel untuk mencium Seongwoo. Sedangkan hari selasa dan kamis adalah jadwal Seongwoo mencium Daniel. Hanya ciuman dipipi sih, bukan di bibir.

"Oh iya, ku kira ini hari kamis" Daniel menepuk dahinya, "Dimana aku harus meletakkan bibirku?" lanjutnya, karna Seongwoo kadang ingin ciuman di dahi. Dan benar saja Seongwoo mengetuk dahinya dua kali menggunakan telunjuk.

"Selamat bersenang senang" ujar Daniel setelah kecupannya terlepas. Hari ini Seongwoo harus bertemu dosen kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pesta piyama di rumah Youngmin sampai hari minggu.

...

Seongwoo sudah bergulung gulung di ranjang king size Youngmin, dan Youngmin sendiri baru saja selesai mandi. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Minhyun. Lelaki tertinggi diantara mereka bertiga itu berjanji akan datang sebelum makan malam, sedangkan sekarang sudah sepuluh menit sebelum jam makan malam. Sesi berbagi cerita tidak akan bisa dimulai jika anggotanya tidak lengkap bertiga. Harusnya Minhyun berangkat bersama mereka tadi sore, tapi deringan ponsel -yang sepertinya penting- membuatnya mengemasi barang barang secepat kilat dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Bahkan Minhyun tidak sempat menjelaskan alasannya.

Kaki panjang Minhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya lelaki itu sampai ditempat tujuan. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah cafe tempatnya bekerja. Tadi salah seorang teman kerjanya menelpon, mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di cafe. Minhyun itu agak sensitif dengan kata 'ada seseorang yang menunggunya'. Minhyun berharap seseorang itu adalah ibunya. Ibunya yang telah pergi dari rumah sejak tujuh tahun lalu, selama ini ia memang hanya hidup dengan ayah dan kakak perempuannya.

Meskipun begitu sang ibu juga pernah beberapa kali menelpon, bertanya mengenai keadaannya, kegiatannya, akademiknya, pergaulannya, dan juga sang kakak, tanpa bertanya keadaan sang ayah. Nomor ponsel yang berbeda beda saat menelpon membuat Minhyun tidak bisa melacak keberadaan wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Minhyun tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari dan menunggu ibunya kembali padanya, pada keluarganya.

Suara lonceng yang terpasang dipintu cafe berbunyi nyaring, menandakan seberapa kuat pintu itu terdorong. Kedua tangan Minhyun bertumpu pada lutut, nafasnya tersengal karna kelelahan berlari. Setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali, ia berjalan menuju kasir. Cafe sedang lengang karna jam makan siang sudah lewat tiga jam lalu. Alis Minhyun bertaut saat tak mendapati siapapun berdiri di balik mesin kasir.

"Oh Kak Minhyun, ada apa kemari? Bukannya hari ini kau libur?" sapa seorang lelaki imut yang ternyata sedang berjongkok membereskan display makanan.

"Hai Hyungseob" Minhyun balas menyapa lelaki imut yang menjadi pegawai termuda di cafe ini, Ahn Hyungseob, "Iya aku kesini karna tadi Minki menelpon, dia bilang ada seseorang yang mencariku. Dimana dia sekarang?" lanjut Minhyun tidak sabar.

Hyungseob menjentikkan jari seakan mengingat sesuatu, "Ah iya memang ada yang mencarimu, sepertinya dia sedang di toi—" Hyungseob tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kak Minhyun" suara seseorang menginterupsi paercakapan Minhyun dan Hyungseob. Minhyun berbalik mencari sumber suara. Irisnya menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar dengan kemeja merah maroon, wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker dan baseball cap. Walaupun dengan tampilan seperti itu, Minhyun mengenali suara baritonnya. Suara bariton milik Kwon Hyunbin, lelaki yang akhir akhir ini sering bertukar pesan dengannya tanpa seorangpun tau, termasuk Sengwoo dan Youngmin.

"Kwon Hyunbin?" tanya Minhyun. Gurat kecewa tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dengan baik, ia kira orang yang mencarinya adalah sang ibu. Dan Hyunbin menangkap guratan kecewa itu, lantas ia mengajak Minhyun untuk duduk disalah satu meja kosong.

"Ya ini aku, kau kecewa?" Hyunbin bertanya sedih setelah mendaratkan pantatnnya di kursi, seperti kedatangannya benar benar tidak diharapakan oleh Minhyun, "Apa aku mengganggumu?" bibir Hyunbin hampir melengkung ke bawah saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak kok" Senyuman manis Minhyun tersungging, setidaknya ia harus menghargai orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, siapa tau ada hal penting, "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Aku rindu. Tadi aku sudah ke rumahmu tapi tidak ada orang. Kupikir kau bekerja, lalu aku kemari. Ponselku mati, jadi aku minta tolong temanmu untuk memberitau kalau aku disini" jelas Hyunbin. Tapi ternyata tidak penting, Minhyun kecewa. Seharusnya ia senang karna dirindukan oleh super model sekelas Kwon Hyunbin, tapi ibu adalah sumber kebahagiaan utama Minhyun saat ini. Minhyun bukannya membenci Hyunbin, jika memang ia benci mungkin ia sudah mem-block akun Hyunbin dari awal agar tidak bisa mengirim pesan ke ponselnya lagi, "Sepertinya aku mengganggumu ya? Maafkan aku" lanjut Hyubin menyesal. Rasa rindunya pada Minhyun memang terobati, tapi juga ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak enak sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan begitu" elak Minhyun, padahal kenyataannya begitu. Tapi Hwang Minhyun itu selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang baik kapanpun, dimanapun dan pada siapapun.

"Jadi, apa kau juga merindukanku?" Hyunbin mengalihkan topik serta memamerkan senyuman bodohnya. Bahkan kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun yang bertengger diatas meja sedari tadi. Minhyun tersenyum hangat, bohong jika ia tidak merindukan senyuman bodoh Hyunbin. Entah sejak kapan senyuman bodoh Hyunbin termasuk dalam list kesukaannya.

 **TBC**

ya kali badan gede kotak kotak jadi bottom ehe

Kak Mello Note :

maap telat apdet :(( kemaren juga abis tidur di hutan, jadi lupa mau apdet ehe. makasih banyak buat temen temen semua yang uda sudi ngereview, fav, sama follow. saya doain hidup kalian bahagia terus, amin. eh iya jangan lupa mampir ke ff saya yang satunya yha, itu sebenernya mau jadiin oneshoot tapi kepanjangan, yodah jadiin 2shoot, tapi kok netijen jaman now kayaknya ga minat kalo ga ada homo homoannya /? jadi mungkin bakal ada spesial chapter tentang homo homoan mereka, ditunggu yha~

trus mau curhat dikit, jadi kan pas saya publish ff yg judulnya bermain kartu, saya juga publish ff drable ongniel di wattpad. eh responnya jauh banget masa, yg bermain kartu udah dapet 100 lebih views, sedangkan yang di wattpad cuma dapet 9 views sampe sekarang. ga ngerti lagi saya main wattpad, yodah ga mau lagi publish disana, ena disini ehe. satu lagi, saya ternyata punya kakak tingkat pengidap narcolepsy, wanna cry seqebond saya kalo denger ceritanya, kurang lebih ya kayak daniel di ff ini, badannya lebam lebam gitu gara gara ketiduran di sembarang tempat. mau tau cerita lengkapnya ga? ga mau? yodah. ehe

Balesan review :

maeychu : jangan biarkan ongniel karam ehe

soonyounghearteu : itu danielnya uda kebelet wkwk, uda aku tambahin ya minhyunbin disini ehe

ongnyel : maaf kali ini telat apdet :(( wahh gemesnya dapet nih berarti ehe

ahneugene : oh genvet itu semester dua ya? aku cuma googling doank apa apa aja matkulnya anak fkh wkwk

Re-Panda68 : wkwk iya, melipir ke minhyunbin ntar. btw chap ini ada minhyunbinnya lho :3

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : daniel lagi mandi kak :3

Shining Peach : percayakan semua pada ong ehe

dheea : ehe makasih banyak, maap ya apdetnya lama

maiolibel : wah ide bagus tuh ong sama niel mandi bareng :3


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

warning!

ada kata kata kasar dan agak panjangan dikit dari biasanya

enjoy~

* * *

Ini akhir pekan, tapi Daniel merasa kesepian gara gara Seongwoo pesta piyama tiga hari dua malam di rumah Youngmin bersama Minhyun juga. Sebenarnya Daniel sudah mengajak Hyunbin mengunjungi club yang baru buka sekitar dua minggu lalu tapi Hyunbin harus bekerja, Yongguk juga sudah di booking Sihyun. Dari pada mati bosan di apartemen, lebih baik Daniel pergi ke club sendirian. Toh Daniel juga sudah kepalang penasaran dengan club baru tersebut, siapa tau ice wine disana lebih enak.

Daniel benar benar pergi sendirian. Dia sudah menenggak gelas ketiga ice wine buatan bartender setengah bule itu, sesekali kakinya akan bergerak mengikuti music genre deep house yang di mix oleh DJ. Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai bung, sendirian" sapa seorang lelaki berpakaian santai, Daniel tebak usianya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Daniel seraya menggoyangkan gelas sloki di tangannya.

"Mau bermain bersama kami? Kebetulan kami kekurangan pemain" tawar lelaki asing itu. Dia punya senyuman ramah yang menenangkan, Daniel jadi tidak bisa untuk menolak.

"Tentu, kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan"

Papan roulette sudah tersaji didepan Daniel, dia tinggal menebak warna, dan angka lalu menunggu dimana bola itu akan berhenti berputar. Jika beruntung ia akan membawa pulang beberapa lembar uang dari sini. Tapi Daniel tidak ingin uang sebagai hadiah, uangnya sudah banyak. Jadi dia menanyakan apa ada hadiah lain yang lebih menggiurkan dari pada uang? Lelaki tadi menyodorkan gadis cantik bertubuh sexy, Daniel menggeleng sopan dan berkata dia sudah punya kekasih, lagipula kekasihnya juga lelaki.

Kemudian seseorang menyodorkan butiran pil berbagai warna, orang itu bilang pil ini bisa membuatmu terbang ke langit ke tujuh setelah kau meminumnya. Daniel tidak bodoh, dia tau itu narkoba. Orang itu pandai sekali berbicara hingga Daniel berhasil termakan oleh omongannya, ia menenggak sebutir pil ekstasi tersebut. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Daniel jatuh tertidur, pil tadi benar benar membuatnya merasa bahagia tanpa beban. Dia melupakan kekhawatirannya atas Seongwoo yang akan meninggalkan dirinya. Tidak ada perasaan apapun selain bahagia.

Daniel terbangun setelah orang tadi menggoyang goyangkan lengannya. Lantas ia menceritakan bahwa dirinya ini pengidap narcolepsy, jadi pil barusan sepertinya akan membawa pengaruh semakin buruk. Semakin buruk berarti kemungkinan Seongwoo akan meninggalkannya juga semakin besar. Daniel bertanya, apa ada pil lain yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Jawabannya tentu saja ada. Namanya amfetamin, pil itu akan mampu membuatmu terjaga. Daniel pikir seorang penderita narcolepsy seperti dirinya membutuhkan benda itu. Tidak peduli jika itu narkoba, yang penting dia sembuh dan Seongwoo akan tetap berada disisinya.

...

Butiran pil berwarna putih itu seperti menjadi kehidupan kedua Daniel setelah Seongwoo. Dia kecanduan amfetamin seperti dia kecanduan rokok dan bir. Namun Daniel harus tetap mengontrolnya, dia cukup minum sehari sekali secara diam diam tanpa ketahuan Seongwoo. Jika ditanya kenapa penyakitnya sudah jarang kambuh, maka ia akan menjawab, ia sudah belajar untuk mengendalikan perasaannya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia jadi kesulitan untuk tidur, sejauh ini tidur dua hari sekali adalah rekor terlamanya, namun Daniel akan berpura pura tidur setiap malam tanpa mengeluh apapun pada Seongwoo.

Serapat apapun Daniel menyembunyikan barang beradiksi itu, cepat atau lambat Seongwoo akan mengetahuinya. Ini juga karna kecerobohan Daniel meletakkan pil itu sembarangan di meja belajarnya, padahal setiap habis minum dia akan menyimpannya di laci. Untung saja Seongwoo tidak curiga saat Daniel berkata itu adalah obat antibiotik untuk hewan. Seongwoo jelas percaya percaya saja, Daniel kan dokter hewan bukan hal aneh jika dia punya butiran obat, dan lagi dia tidak mengerti jenis jenis obat.

Sampai suatu malam Daniel membongkar seluruh laci dikamarnya karna tidak bisa menemukan pain killer berupa zat adiktif tersebut. Kamar yang tadinya rapi berubah berantakan seperti baru terkena tornado, pakaian, buku dan kertas kertas berhamburan. Daniel yakin kemarin ia meletakkannya di tempat biasa, di laci meja belajarnya. Tapi sekarang benda itu lenyap entah kemana.

"Brengsek! Dimana dia?" Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia membutuhkan pil itu sekarang.

"Dan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kamarmu berantakan begini?" tanya Seongwoo heran. Lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari rutinitasnya mengerjakan tugas akhir di kampus, dia sempat di traktir Youngmin makan pasta tadi sebelum pulang.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun" jawab Daniel kesal, kedua tangannya masih sibuk mencari di tas peralatan dokternya, siapa tau terselip disana. Raut muka Seongwoo berubah serius secara tiba tiba, dia seperti tau apa yang Daniel cari. Untuk jaga jaga saja ia meletakkan ranselnya di ruang tengah dan kembali berdiri didepan pintu kamar Daniel. Karna ia menebak urusannya akan panjang setelah ini.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari? Buku? Atau peralatan doktermu?" tanya Seongwoo pura pura tidak tau. Tubunya ia sandarkan diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku mencari obat, bentuknya tablet berwarna putih. Apa kau melihatnya?" Daniel masih mengacak acak isi tasnya, dia sudah melempar stetoskop, termometer, dan bermacam macam pinset yang Seongwoo tidak mengerti jenisnya.

"Oh obat warna putih yang kau simpan dilaci?" tebak Seongwoo.

"Ya. Kau melihatnya?" Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seongwoo, wajahnya tampak antusias. Daniel membutuhkan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah membuangnya ke kloset tadi" jawab Seongwoo enteng tanpa dosa, tanpa merasa bersalah, seolah dia baru saja membuang makanan basi ke tempat sampah alih alih membuang 'obat kehidupan' milik Daniel. Ya, Seongwoo memang membuangnya sebelum berangkat ke kampus tadi, karna Daniel berangkat lebih dulu bersama Yongguk, hari ini jadwalnya praktek ke penangkaran hewan.

"Apa?" mata monolid Daniel memicing, memastikan agar tidak salah dengar mengenai kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Aku. Membuangnya. Ke. Kloset" Seongwoo menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sudah siap dengan segala resiko atas tindakannya, menerima amukan atau makian Daniel misalnya.

"Demi Tuhan Seongwoo! Kenapa kau membuangnya ke kloset?" Daniel bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Raut mukanya mentapa Seongwoo tak percaya, seraya mengacak rambut dark brownnya kesal.

Seongwoo merubah posisi santainya, seolah siap berduel satu lawan satu dengan Daniel, "Obat itu tidak baik untukmu, lihat akibat dari—"

"Kau itu tidak tau apa apa! Obat itu adalah pain killerku" bentak Daniel emosi sebelum Seongwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Otot wajahnya mengeras seiring dengan emosi yang makin memuncak.

"Benda itu bukan pain killer Kang Daniel! Benda itu narkoba!" teriak Seongwoo mencoba menyadarkan Daniel yang seperti bukan dirinya. Makhluk didepannya ini bukan seperti Kang Daniel yang ia kenal.

"Bagiku benda itu adalah pain killer Ong Seongwoo!" Daniel membantah. Selama beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Seongwoo ini pertama kali Daniel membentaknya, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal di sisi tubuh menahan emosi. Seongwoo mendekat, jika dua orang sedang terbakar emosi maka masalah tidak akan cepat selesai. Jadi Seongwoo memutuskan untuk menahan emosi dan bersikap lembut pada Daniel.

"Pain killer itu tidak akan merusak tubuhmu, apa menjadi kecanduan itu bisa disebut pain killer? Kau itu sudah kecanduan!" ujar Seongwoo halus, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Daniel. Seongwoo kira Daniel akan melunak, tapi ia malah menepis kasar kedua tangan yang bertengger di pipinya. Seongwoo kaget, selama ini Daniel tidak pernah menolak sentuhannya.

"Ya! Aku memang kecanduan. Aku rela kecanduan asal penyakitku tidak kambuh lagi. Kau harusnya tau betapa menyedihkannya punya penyakit narcolepsy. Aku tertidur dimana saja, aku tidak bisa terlalu senang, aku tidak bisa terlalu sedih, aku tidak bisa terlalu marah. Aku juga masih punya rasa malu karna sering tertidur di tempat umum. Masih bagus jika aku tertidur di kasur, tubuhku sudah lelah merasakan sakit karna menghantam benda benda keras. Dan berkat pain killer yang kau buang, aku merasa lebih baik, sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh dari narcolepsy sialan itu!" Emosi Daniel meluap sudah. Semua yang ia pendam selama ini akhirnya tumpah didepan Seongwoo. Narcolepsy memang kelihatan seperti penyakit sepele tapi sebenarnya cukup membahayakan jika tidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Sadarlah Kang Daniel! Benda itu adalah narkoba bukan pain killer! Kau akan mati cepat jika terus mengkonsumsinya, belum lagi kalau kau ketauan, polisi akan menangkapmu!" Seongwoo tidak menyerah, ia mendekati Daniel lagi, menggoyang lengan berotot Daniel dengan tangan kurusnya. Tidak! Seongwoo tidak bisa hidup tanpa Daniel, narkoba itu membawa pengaruh buruk dan terlalu beresiko. Kau akan tetap hidup tapi ditangkap polisi atau kau akan mati cepat tapi lolos dari polisi, Seongwoo tidak ingin keduanya terjadi pada Daniel.

"Narcolepsy juga akan membuatku mati cepat keparat!" ini pertama kalinya juga Daniel memaki Seongwoo. Tangan Seongwo terlepas dari lengan Daniel, lelaki manis itu terkesiap tentu saja, ingin balas memaki tapi ia mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka adalah taruhannya.

"Tidak! Narkoba membunuhmu lebih cepat dari narcolepsy" Seongwoo membalas cepat, "Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak mau punya kekasih seorang pecandu, mengerti? Kau bisa berhenti mengkonsumsinya mulai sekarang!" perintah Seongwoo mutlak, sifat bossynya keluar lagi.

Daniel tertawa sumbang sebelum kembali ke ekspresi marahnya, tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Seongwoo, "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku mengkonsumsinya? Aku menelannya untukmu!" Daniel berteriak tepat didepan muka Seongwoo. Bahkan lelaki manis itu menutup matanya erat erat, tentu saja dia takut. Seongwoo berpura tak gentar, dia tidak mau kelihatan lemah sebelum Daniel sadar. Lagi pula tindakannya ini kan demi kebaikan Daniel juga.

"Tu—tunggu apa maksudmu?" Seongwoo terbata, bingung dengan statment barusan, tangan kurusnya mendorong dada Daniel karna dirasa terlalu dekat.

"Aku ingin sembuh dari penyakitku, agar kau tidak meninggalkanku" Daniel menjawab tenang, bersama luapan emosi tertahan disana, mengingat tujuan awal mengkonsumsi benda itu demi Seongwoo. Demi keharmonisan hubungan mereka. Kata kata 'demi dirimu' memang terdengar manis dan romantis, tapi kata tersebut justru memancing emosi Seongwoo yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Sadarlah Kang Daniel!" teriak Seongwoo, kaki jenjangnya baru saja menendang perut Daniel hingga lelaki itu jatuh terlentang di lantai, "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengkonsumsi benda itu!" Pantat Seongwoo sudah mendarat diatas perut Daniel, mendudukinya. Lantas memukul rahang kiri Daniel menggunakan kepalan tangannya, "Seperti apapun keadaanmu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Bukankah aku sudah bilang berulang kali?" bugh, pukulan kedua melayang lagi di titik yang sama, membuat darah segar mengucur dari ujung bibir Daniel. Mata sayu Seongwoo sudah berkilat penuh amarah, dia dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari pada Daniel.

"Bohong! Kau pasti pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku bukan?" Daniel ikut terpancing saat menatap kilatan mata Seongwoo yang berada di atasnya, maka ia membalik keadaan dengan mudah, bagaimanapun juga Daniel itu tetap lebih kuat dari pada Seongwoo. Sekarang Seongwoo sudah terlentang dilantai dengan Daniel diatasnya, menumpukan beban tubuh pada lututnya, "Mengaku saja atau aku akan memukulmu" ancam Daniel. Tangan kanannya sudah mengepal di udara, siap meluncur meninju rahang Seongwoo kapan saja. Mereka berdua benar benar kehilangan kontrol, keduanya sudah sama sama tersulut.

"Aku tidak takut pukul saja aku" balas Seongwoo tajam, yang jelas ia tidak mau mengakui sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Bugh, permintaan Seongwoo terkabul, Daniel benar benar memukul rahang kekasihnya. Seongwoo berpaling, kemudian tertawa remeh, irisnya mengunci telak wajah Daniel yang tidak berkutik. Entahlah sepertinya ia juga kaget karna sudah berani memukul Seongwoo.

"Coba ingat ingat, apa ada detik yang ku lewatkan tanpamu?" Seongwoo bertanya lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Rahangnya memang sakit, terbukti dengan cucuran darah yang mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya. Tapi percayalah, hatinya jauh lebih sakit, "Jawab aku Kang Daniel bajingan!" Seongwoo berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, menyalurkan perasaan sedih, marah dan kecewa selama pertengkaran ini berlangsung.

Matanya berkaca kaca, ia sudah lelah. Lelah karna Daniel yang selalu saja tidak percaya bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkannya, "Bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan? Karna aku selalu setia di sisimu" senyuman getir tercetak di bibir tipisnya, air mata juga sudah bercucuran tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Kalimat terakhir Seongwoo seolah menghantam telak ulu hati Daniel. Seongwoo benar, tidak ada detik yang ia lalui tanpa Seongwoo di sisinya.

Daniel tertegun. Rasa bersalah langsung menyergap di sekujur tubuhnya. Seongwoo menangis dan terluka seperti ini karna dirinya, "Maafkan aku" ucap Daniel, ia merasa bergetar disekujur tubuh. Daniel bangkit dari atas tubuh Seongwoo, mengangkat perlahan tubuh lelaki itu untuk duduk, lantas menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh kurus Seongwoo ke dalam dada bidangnya. Seongwoo tersenyum tipis dipelukan Daniel, kedua lengannya sudah melingkar di tubuh bergetar sang kekasih. Tangan besar Daniel yang juga gemetaran mengusap belakang kepalanya seraya bergumam kata maaf berulang kali.

"Berjanjilah satu hal, jangan pernah menyentuh benda benda itu lagi" pinta Seongwoo, meskipun wajahnya masih tenggelam di dada bidang Daniel. Beberapa detik terlewat setelah pertanyaan Seongwoo keluar dari bibirnya, namun Daniel tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Seongwoo menepuk nepuk lembut punggung Daniel, seolah berkata lewat tepukan itu. Menyadarakannya, "Kenapa? Tidak sanggup? Masih belum sadar juga? Mau ku pukul lagi?" tanya Seongwoo sarkas. Tenaganya masih belum habis, ia sudah siap jika harus memukul Daniel lagi.

"Bantu aku" akhirnya Daniel menjawab, dan jawabannya cukup memuaskan bagi Seongwoo.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu" Seongwoo mengagguk, tanpa dimintapun ia akan tetap membantu Daniel terlepas dari benda terlarang itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Daniel berbisik. Dia benar benar menyesal sekarang, dia bahkan berharap agar waktunya bisa kembali ke satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku meninggalkanmu" balas Seongwoo yakin. Daniel melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah indah Seongwoo. Kemudian memajukan wajahnya, mengikis jarak hendak mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Jangan, bibirku terluka" tolak Seongwoo halus saat menyadari gelagat Daniel yang akan menciumnya.

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

maap telat apdet gara gara akun saya kemaren sempet di block :(( besok uda chap terakhir, duh sedih mau pisah :(( lagian yang view ff ini uda mulai sepi, yodah tamatin aja ehe. oiya kemarin ada yang minat sama cerita senior saya. jadi dia itu ya gitu, suka tidur sembarangan. kemana mana bawa kayak name tag gitu di kalungin, isinya nama, alamat sama penjelasan kalo orang ini pengidap narcolepsy. suatu hari dia ngerasa selalu kehilangan moment tiap ketiduran, jadi dia nabung buat beli handycam. akhirnya uda berhasil kebeli kan handycamnya, eh si kakak tingkat saya ini limbung didepan toko, saking senengnya uda punya handycam. untung masih di sekitaran trotoar, coba kalo di uda dijalan atau posisi mau nyebrang, pasti bahaya kan. trus satu lagi, kakak tingkat saya ini ceritanya naksir cewek, nah tiap liat si doi, dia pasti ketiduran, ntah saking senengnya atau saking cintanya. dan gara gara penyakit itu, dia sama sekali ga bisa deketan sama doi. ya gimana mau deket kalo ngeliat aja uda limbung duluan. nah, ini juga yang bikin saya mikir ff ini rada fail, gara gara daniel lancar lancar aja pas nembak ong ehe. mohon di maafkan ya, saya juga baru tau soalnya, lagian chap depan juga uda tamat ehe.

saya ga bisa bales kebaikan kalian yang uda mau baca, favorite, follow, bahkan ngereview selain doain kalian biar selalu bahagia, soalnya saya tau gimana rasanya ga bahagia ehe. mampir juga di ff saya yang satunya yha, ada ongnielnya juga kok.

Balesan Review :

Avisyell756 : iya sih kan ena ngasih cium tiap hari ganti gantian wkwk, makasih banyak uda nunggu jadi terharu nih

deer's baozi : ong menye menye gitu masa mau jadi seme? wkwk makasih banyak, aku ga bisa bikin cerita berat makanya aku biarin ngalir aja kek gini ehe

Re-Panda68 : aku ngetik gitu juga sambil ketawa setan dalem hati wkwk iya sebernya uda pdkt dari pas pertama ketemu ceritanya

maiolibel : daniel over thinking dia ehe, konflik chap ini menurut kamu berat apa enteng?

wonuugyu : iya ini uda apdet yha ehe

Sky Onix : yang end itu ff yg bermain kartu, ini endnya baru chapter depan ehe. makasih banyak, jadi ena nih aku

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : langka nyari makhluk kayak ong kak wkwk


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Memelihara Ong Seongwoo

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

warning!

ini chapter terakhir dan agak panjangan dikit dari biasanya

enjoy~

* * *

Daniel pergi ke kampus mengenakan ripped jeans, t-shirt putih dirangkap kemeja denim hari ini, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan biasanya yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan. Di hari Jumat yang agak mendung ini dia hanya berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan karna perkuliahan di liburkan. Seongwoo sendirian di apartemen, Daniel tebak ia masih bergulung dibawah selimut. Semalam Seongwoo bilang tidak akan pergi ke kampus seperti biasa karna cafe tempat Minhyun bekerja sedang ada event, dan Youngmin juga tiba tiba demam.

Suara keributan terdengar nyaring setelah Daniel dan beberapa teman sekelompoknya keluar dari perpustakaan. Beberapa orang memakai kostum ala anime berlalu lalang didepannya, Daniel jadi tertarik ada event apa di kampusnya hari ini. Sampai salah satu temannya mengajak untuk mengunjungi sumber keramaian yang ternyata pameran budaya Jepang di fakultas ilmu budaya. Daniel mengiyakan, gara gara dia melihat beberapa gadis mungil memakai bando telinga kucing. Pikirannya jadi berfantasi kemana mana, jika Seongwoo yang mengenakannya pasti kelihatan menggemaskan.

"Aku pulang" teriak Daniel setelah meletakkan sneakersnya di rak. Bibir lelaki berbahu lebar itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak menggenggam paper bag ditangan kanannya.

"Selamat datang" itu suara Sengwoo, tapi bernada datar, tidak antusias seperti biasa. Senyuman Daniel makin lebar mendapati kekasihnya duduk bersila di sofa ruang tengah dengan ponsel yang lekat digenggamannya. Daniel tebak ia pasti sedang bermain game online. Di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang senang jika diganggu saat bermain game, termasuk Seongwoo. Jadilah ia serius berkonsentrasi menyusun strategi pada game dan mengabaikan Daniel.

Daniel menautkan alis saat menyadari kekasihnya masih mengenakan piyama yang sama dengan semalam, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Seongwoo belum mandi sejak pagi padahal ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Meskipun Seongwoo belum mandi, Daniel menyempatkan untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Seongwoo.

"Sudah gosok gigi?" itu pertanyaan pembuka sebenarnya.

"Sudah" jawab Seongwoo singkat.

"Sudah mandi?" dan ini pertanyaan intinya.

"Sudah" Seongwoo menjawab lagi, ekspresinya berubah rubah mengikuti alur permainan di ponselnya. Daniel curiga. Jika memang sudah mandi kenapa tidak ganti baju?

"Kapan?" Daniel memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kemarin" jawaban Seongwoo membuat Daniel terkekeh sebentar, lalu mengacak rambutnya dan berlalu ke kamar.

Di event tadi Daniel dan teman temannya sempat membeli sushi dan sekotak takoyaki, namun sialnya saus takoyaki itu mengotori t-shirt yang ia kenakan. Jadi ia melepas atasannya dan melemparnya sembarangan, lantas menarik asal salah satu t-shirt dari dalam lemari. Setelah mendapatkan selembar t-shirt ditangan, lelaki itu hanya menyampirkan dibahu, tanpa ada niatan memakainya terlebih dulu. Ada hal lebih penting menurutnya dari pada memakai t-shirt, yaitu memamerkan pada Seongwoo isi dari paperbag yang tadi ia beli.

Lelaki berstatus mahasiswa kedokteran hewan itu bahkan tidak mau repot repot untuk memutari sofa untuk duduk didekat Seongwoo, dia melompat dari belakang sandaran sofa saking tidak sabarnya, dan pantatnya berhasil mendarat sempurna disamping Seongwoo. Pekikan kecil terdengar dari bibir Seongwoo, dia terkejut.

"Ong" Nada yang keluar dari bibir Daniel terdengar sangat ceria, memamerkan dua gigi kelinci lucunya. Seongwoo sendiri hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Daniel tau betul kalau Seongwoo pasti mengabaikan sekitar saat sudah serius bermain game –Daniel juga begitu sebenarnya-, jadi dia bisa berbuat 'macam macam' pada Seongwoo sepuasnya.

Paper bag itu dibuka dengan tergesa hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Tangan Daniel sudah menggenggam sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing bercorak hitam dan merah muda. Oleh oleh spesial untuk Seongwoo. Daniel memakaikan bando itu di kepala Seongwoo tanpa persetujuan lebih dulu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali bibir Daniel melengkungkan senyuman hari ini, kali ini dia tersenyum lebih lebar, mungkin mulutnya bisa saja sobek karna tersenyum terus menerus. Karna dugaannya tidak meleset, Seongwoo tampak sangat menggemaskan dengan bando itu. Jari jari Daniel membuat gerakan seakan ingin meremas Seongwoo saking gemasnya.

Jika kalian berpikir Daniel hanya membeli bando kucing di event tadi maka kalian salah besar, Daniel juga membeli choker berbandul lonceng, sepasang sarung tangan paw kucing, lengkap dengan ekornya. Daniel benar benar totalitas untuk mewujudkan fantasinya. Tahap kedua, Daniel mulai memasang choker dileher Seongwoo.

"Apa ini Dan?" nada protes terucap dari bibir Seongwoo, pasalnya ia merasa sedang dicekik oleh seutas tali. Seongwoo hanya bertanya saja, matanya tetap tidak beralih dari layar ponsel. Daniel tidak menjawab, ia juga sedang berkonsentrasi mengaitkan choker dibelakang leher Seongwoo. Seongwoo tidak keberatan sih, dia masih belum merasa terganggu, lagi pula tekadnya untuk naik level sudah bulat, biar saja Daniel bertingkah sesukanya.

"Demi Tuhan kau imut sekali" pekik Daniel heboh, dia merapikan helaian rambut Seongwoo sebentar agar terlihat makin sempurna.

Lama lama tidak tahan sendiri, akhirnya Daniel memeluk Seongwoo dari samping. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati punggung dan perut Seongwoo. Sekali lagi Seongwoo tidak peduli, dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk berperang –di ponsel- . Kepala Daniel ia gesek gesekkan di leher Seongwoo, persis saat Daniel merasa gemas dengan Peter atau Rooney. Ide brilian muncul dari otak cerdasnya, lantas ia mengeluarkan ponsel, menyalakan mode video. Dilayar ponsel Daniel sudah termpapang wajahnya dan wajah Seongwoo. Daniel terlihat kegirangan dan Seongwoo terlihat serius sekali, eskpresi yang benar benar berbanding terbalik.

"Lihatlah kucing besarku, namanya Ong. Dia menggemaskan bukan?" Daniel mulai berbicara didepan ponsel, lalu mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Seongwoo, memamerkan kucing besarnya, "Ayo angkat dagumu Ong" Daniel menggelitik dagu Seongwoo, tapi Seongwoo tidak bereaksi seperti yang Daniel inginkan. Biasanya Peter akan langsung mengangkat dagu hingga mendongak menghadap langit langit saat Daniel menggelitik dagunya, tapi Seongwoo tidak begitu, tentu saja karna Seongwoo bukan kucing.

"Tidak mau" tolak Seongwoo acuh.

"Astaga kucing besarku galak sekali" mulut Daniel memang berkata begitu tapi dia jadi makin gemas, akhirnya ia mengusakkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi tirus Seongwoo. Ponsel yang masih menyala dalam mode video teronggok begitu saja disofa. Kemudian Daniel terus mendorong hingga sebagian hidungnya tenggelam dipipi berkonstelasi bintang itu. Seongwoo kesal, kepalanya jadi ikut terdorong beberapa derajat, konsentrasinya terpecah antara game atau tingkah tidak masuk akal Daniel. Siku Seongwoo mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Daniel, mengganggu saja.

"Coba mengeong" pinta Daniel setelah kembali ke posisinya, tangannya tidak lagi melingkar di pinggang Seongwoo, hanya saja ia sedang menatap antusias manusia setengah kucing disampingnya.

"Tidak mau, mengeong saja sendiri" nada bicaranya makin ketus. Daniel malah tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar jawaban Seongwoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Daniel meraih ponselnya lagi, mengarahkan ke wajahnya, "Ayo tirukan setelah aku, miaww"

"Suruh saja Peter, aku sedang sibuk" Tangan Seongwoo semakin lincah mengusap layar ponselnya, sedikit lagi nyawa karakter di permainannya akan habis, ia jadi semakin resah.

"Sekali saja Ong, bermain game kan bisa nanti" Daniel merajuk, masih merekam mereka dengan ponsel ditangannya. Sekarang layar ponsel Daniel penuh dengan wajah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mempause gamenya sebentar sebelum menoleh jengah pada Daniel, lonceng di chokernya ikut berbunyi, "Kau ini kenapa sih Dan?"

"Aku? Aku baik baik saja, hanya saja aku sedang ingin bermain dengan kucing besarku" Daniel tertawa melihat muka jengah Seongwoo lewat layar ponsel, lantas tangannya terjulur menepuk nepuk lembut puncak kepala si kucing besar. Seongwoo jadi heran, sebenarnya yang kucing disini dirinya atau Daniel kenapa jadi Daniel yang bermanja manja begini?

"Oh iya, nanti pakai ini juga ya? Atau sekarang saja, aku sudah tidak sabar" pinta Daniel seraya menunjukkan sarung tangan paw dan ekor kucing mainan. Baru saja jari Seongwoo memencet tombol resume tapi sekarang ia memencet tombol pause lagi karna penasaran benda apa yang ada di tangan Daniel. Matanya membulat terkejut, lantas memaki obsesi gila Daniel dalam hati. Dia beralih pada ponselnya lagi seraya menggetarkan badannya geli. Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu terkikik lagi, ponselnya masih setia menyorot wajah serius Seongwoo saat bermain game.

"Mana bajumu? Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Seongwoo setelah menyadari Daniel dalam keadaan topless, lantas mengumpat lirih gara gara salah satu musuh menebas karakternnya.

"Tidak tau" Daniel menjawab. Padahal bajunya teronggok mengenaskan dibelakang sofa, benda itu jatuh saat Daniel melompat tadi, "Hey kucing besar, ayo tersenyum pada kamera" ia beranjak dari samping Seongwo, berubah posisi jadi berlutut didepan kucing besarnya.

"Tidak mau aku bukan kucing" Seongwoo terus terusan menolak, perjuangannya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Baiklah tidak ada whiskas untukmu selama tiga hari kucing nakal" ancam Daniel, mengingatkan bahwa posisinya majikan disini.

"Terserah, lagi pula aku juga tidak makan whiskas. Dan aku bukan peliharaanmu lagi Kang freak Daniel" Seongwoo jengkel karna dua hal, pertama ancaman tidak masuk akal Daniel dan kedua karakternya mati saat hampir klimaks dari permainan. Helaan nafas kesal terdengar dari bibir Seongwoo, ini semua gara gara Daniel. Memangnya dia peduli dengan whiskas?

"Nah kan sudah game over" seru Daniel kegirangan, itu artinya Seongwoo bisa fokus padanya, "Sekarang coba pakai sarung tangan paw ini" Daniel mempause video sebentar, membantu Seongwoo memakaikan sarung tangan paw kucing dan mengaitkan ekor mainan pada celana piyama Seongwoo.

"Tadi itu hampir penta kill" Seongwoo masih membahas kekalahannya saat Daniel berjongkok didepan bokongnya untuk memasang ekor.

"Nanti juga kan kau bisa penta kill lagi, aku akan membantumu" bujuk Daniel. Ekor baru Seongwoo sudah terpasang, sekarang lelaki manis itu sudah mirip kucing sungguhan, "Coba katakan meong" pinta Daniel setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan Seongwoo, mode videonya juga sudah siap untuk merekam meongan pertama kucing besarnya.

"Meong" Kucing besar itu menuruti majikannya, agar sang majikan puas dan secepatnya mengakhiri permainan konyol ini.

"Kucing pintar" tangan besar Daniel mendarat lagi menepuk lembut kepala Seongwoo, "Jadilah kucing yang baik setelah ini ya?" Seongwoo mengangguk lucu. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan gila sang kekasih, tentu saja dia tidak serta merta menurutinya begitu saja. Ia berencana mencakar Daniel setelah ini karna merusak quality time bersama gamenya, ah padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa naik level, Seongwoo jadi kesal sendiri jika teringat.

Seongwoo duduk bersimpuh di karpet berbulu bawah sofa, kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan paw kucing itu ia letakkan disamping wajah dengan ekspresi sok imut. Daniel masih bertahan merekam wajah Seongwoo, sesekali tangan kirinya mencubit pipi Seongwoo gemas. Seongwoo terus terusan mengeong, menghayati perannya sebagai kucing besar peliharaan Kang Daniel, ia juga membuat pose ala ala Peter dan Rooney, seperti mengusap wajah dengan tangan pawnya dan menguap lucu.

"Berikan tanganmu anak manis" perintah Daniel, ia mengulurkan tangan didepan Seongwoo.

"Miaaww" si kucing besar menjawab imut, dan memberikan tangan kucingnya pada sang majikan. Daniel gemas, ia menggoyangkan tangan Seongwoo di genggamannya.

"Meong" itu suara Rooney, bukan Seongwoo. Binatang berkaki empat itu menghampiri Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Hai Rooney" sapa Daniel, ponselnya mengarah ke arah Rooney sebelum mengusap punggung kucing itu sebentar, "Dimana Peter?" kepala Daniel berputar beberapa derajat dan menemukan Peter sedang tidur di bawah meja makan. Daniel menggendongnya paksa dan letakkannya di depan Seongwoo, disamping Rooney.

"Lihat, aku punya tiga kucing" Daniel mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada tiga kucing dihadapannya, "Yang ini namanya Rooney" kamera mode zoom in menyorot Roney, "Si tukang tidur ini namanya Peter" sekarang ganti menyorot kucing tukang tidurnya, "Dan yang ini namanya Ong, dia yang paling aku cinta" senyuman Daniel merekah secerah mentari saat layar ponselnya lagi lagi dipenuhi wajah setengah kucing milik Seongwoo.

"Miaww" Seongwoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Sudah cukup, Daniel tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk gemas Seongwoo. Akhirnya ia memencet tombol stop pada kamera, dan meletakkan benda itu asal di karpet berbulu.

Daniel bangkit, berpindah duduk di sofa, lantas menarik kucing besar kesayangannya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Seongwoo menurut saja saat pantatnya mendarat di paha sang tuan. Wajah Daniel tenggelam dalam perpotongan leher kucingnya, tidak peduli ia belum mandi sejak pagi, baginya kucing besar ini tetap wangi dan menggemaskan. Sementara Seongwoo sendiri melingkarkan lengannya memutari leher tuannya dan tangan lainnya ia gesek gesekkan di sekitar pipi, kadang turun ke leher, sampai dada bidang tuannya yang tidak berbalut apapun.

Hidung mancung Daniel sibuk menggesek gesek leher Seongwoo, kadang juga memberi kecupan kecupan ringan disana. Bibir Seongwoo kadang mengeong bercampur desahan saat Daniel menggigit dan menghisap lehernya terlalu kencang. Atau jika Daniel sengaja memberi jilatan panjang dan panas dari leher hingga berakhir dengan mengulum daun telinganya, Seongwoo akan mengerang. Membuat Daniel mati matian untuk tidak tergesa gesa menyerang dan mengungkung kucing nakal ini di bawah tubuhnya.

Puas bermain disektar leher, Daniel kini menegakkan tubuhnya menciumi pipi tirus Seongwoo. Bibirnya bergerak pelan melewati hidung, kemudian memberi sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dan Seongwoo. Daniel tau, Seongwoo ingin Daniel segera melahap habis bibirnya. Tapi Daniel masih ingin mengerjai kucing nakalnya ini sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kucing nakal?" Daniel masih pura pura bodoh, padahal tangan kananya sudah mengusap pinggang Seongwoo naik turun dari balik piyama. Seongwoo tidak menjawab, ia mendorong Daniel dengan gerakan cepat hingga lelaki itu terbaring di sofa. Seongwoo menindihnya, menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya diatas tubuh Daniel.

Sekarang biarkan Seongwoo menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kucing yang baik, bukan kucing nakal seperti yang Daniel bilang. Jadi ia menjilat dada telanjang tuannya, tidak dalam durasi lama, tapi mampu membuat Daniel tersenyum keenakan. Kedua tangan besarnya sudah menyingkap bagian belakang piyama Seongwoo, membuat pola abstrak disana. Dan sampailah bibir Seongwoo diatas bibir Daniel. Mengecupnya ringan sebelum melumatnya tanpa ampun, Daniel tentu dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Sembari mengimbangi ciuman kucing kesayangannya, kedua tangan Daniel sudah bergerak kemana mana. Kadang mengusap belakang Seongwoo, meremas lengannya, lalu membentuk pola abstrak lagi di bagian punggung.

Seongwoo sudah berkomitmen dalam hati, jika Daniel sampai meremas pantatnya maka ia akan memberi cakaran panjang dilengan Daniel saat itu juga. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi lagi pada ciuman saat dirasa tangan Daniel bergerak semakin turun. Seongwoo diam, meskipun mulutnya masih terbuka membiarkan Daniel bermain main disana. Benar dugaan Seongwoo, tangan Daniel sekarang sudah mulai menempel di bongkahan pantat agak berisi miliknya. Ia sedikit kesusahan saat melepasan paw kucing yang masih terpasang ditangannya. Daniel sudah asyik meremas remas pantat Seongwoo, sampai-

"Arrghhh" Daniel mengerang disela ciuman dan remasannya, karna Seongwoo berhasil mencakar lengan tuannya.

"Kenapa mencakarku?" protes Daniel, ia terkejut saat mendapati tiga garis melintang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Meong" Seongwoo menduduki perut Daniel dengan ekspresi polos. Daniel tidak jadi marah, ia justru tersenyum gemas.

"Tetaplah menjadi peliharaanku sampai kapanpun, kucing kesayanganku"

 **END**

Mello's Note :

ff ini uda tamat horeee :(( sedih sih uda tamat aja, ga bakal bunyi bunyi lagi nih notif email saya. btw review kalian kemaren panjang panjang yha, jadi terhura :)) dan gara gara itu saya tiba tiba ngetik tanpa sadar lanjutannya ini, minhyunbin uda 1K, ongniel juga 1K, uda siap publish aja chapter satu ehe. Tapi ga janji cepet sih, soalnya saya lagi ngetik ff satu lagi namanya skripsi huahahah tay emang skripsi :(. saya masih punya stock ff siap publish kok, di tunggu yha~

saya ga bisa ngomong apa apa lagi selain makasih banyak buat temen temen yang uda mau baca tulisan amburadul saya. sumpah saya seneng banget tiap dapet notif review, follow, sama favorite uda kayak dapet chat dari dosen pembimbing yang bisa diajakin janjian bimbingan :') maaf juga kalo endingnya mengecewakan, dan ga sesuai harapan kalian. trus ikutin ff saya yang lain juga ya, mana tau suka ehe. mungkin abis ini kayaknya bakal vakum dulu beberapa minggu, karna proposal skripsi saya ga bisa ngetik ngetik sendiri, sensor, mikrokontroler sama kabel saya ga bisa ngerangkai sendiri, dan source code saya ga bisa ngetik codenya sendiri :))

semoga urusan kalian di dunia dilancarkan dan selalu riang gembira. amin :))

Balesan Review :

jellynyel : ya gapapa kan ena baca langsung tamat jadi ga penasaran wkwk, uda ada rencana sih mau ada lanjutannya ini tapi castnya ongniel collabs sama minhyunbin gitu

soonyounghearteu : iya gapapa, santuyy~ kamu baca aja aku uda seneng kok :)) mau aku kasih tau sesuatu ga? sebenernya episod kemarin aku terinspirasi dari kasusnya tora sudiro huahahaha. tau gitu aku bikin lebih ekstrim berantemnya mereka ehe. lanjutannya ini mungkin bakal ada, tapi kamu kalo pengen minhyunbin aku mau publish drabble minhyunbin kalo ff sebelah uda kelar, di tunggu yha~

sersanjung : iya kalo daniel tetep gitu, mending kamu aja yang semein ong wkwk

nomunini : menolak karam lah pokoknya ongniel ehe

Re-Panda68 : sabar, hyunbin lagi sibuk jadi ga bisa langsung nge-gas ke minhyun wkwk ongnya buat kamu aja kalo gitu ehe

ongnyel : aku terharu baca review kamu, mo nangis beneran yha lord :') sampe review dua kali, panjang lagi, jadi pen cium :* ya gimana ya, mau ong uke juga dia sebenernya cowok jadi ya aku bikin karakternya begitu ngga menye menye kek cewek ehe. aku juga sayang sama ff ini tapi ya sesuatu yang lebih penting perlu diselesaikan. btw makasih banyak ya, kalo kamu minat bisa kali baca ff ku yang lain ada ongnya juga kok, tapi disana aku bikin dia rada bego ehe.

Apri.K : halo juga~ kan ena ga perlu penasaran nungguin chapter baru apdet wkwk sebenernya ga mau cepet cepet tamat, tapi karna sesuatu diatas ya jadinya harus ditamatin. mampir ke ff aku yang lain juga yha~ ff ini mungkin bakal ada sequelnya tapi ga tau kapan ehe

Avisyell756 : nah iya, taunya pas senior aku mau nembak, baru juga hadep hadepan uda limbung duluan dia didepan doi padahal belom ngomong apa apa. berasa makin fail ff ini, soalnya kan daniel lancar lancar aja tuh pas nembak si ong :(( komen yang panjang aja aku makin suka ehe

tong : istri apa suami yang kayak ong nih? ehe

maiolibel : konflik kemaren juga sebenernya juga aku terinspirasi sama people jaman now yang lagi happening pake narkoba. nah iya bener, pengidap narcolepsy itu ga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berlebihan soalnya saraf apa gitu bakal langsung lemes dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh tertidur. kamu juga sehat sehat terus ya :)

ahneugene : aku yang harusnya makasih :) ini uda happy end kan? ehe


End file.
